Opposites Attract
by stardust n dreams
Summary: finished! Who would have ever thought that the infamous bookworm Hermione, and the 'little Slytherin prat' Malfoy would ever see eye to eye...or much more
1. The Letters

A/N.. I'm starting this now! Hopefully it turns out okay, may turn a bit fluffy tho…just to warn ya!  
  
Disclaimer…here we go again, the characters and words aren't mine, they belong to the great and wonderful JK Rowling…and some of the details I have taken from other's stories, and for this I am sorry, but I am not going to go back and find every story I took ideas from…so this is an apology to every I took an idea from!  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Hermione!" A shrill voice called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a second mom! Just let me finish this letter." The signed the letter she had been writing and walked over to the window where a snowy owl had been drinking from the water bowl that the bushy haired brunette had set out. The owl reluctantly stuck out its leg and Hermione tied the letter to it.   
  
"Okay, now have a safe trip Hedwig, I'll see you in a few weeks back at school."  
  
The owl gave the girl an affectionate nip and flew off into the bright August sunshine.   
  
  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was sitting at the table clutching a piece of parchment, sobbing, and her father was grinning broadly turning something shiny over and over in his hands.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" She walked over to her mother who looked up at her with a smile crossing her tear stained face. She handed Hermione a letter on familiar parchment and she read it.  
  
"Dear Miss Granger,   
  
I am very please to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for your 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are asked to report to King's Cross station on August 30th to take a private train to Hogwarts so that you can be informed on your tasks for the year. Congratulations and we will be seeing you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall'  
  
Hermione stared at the paper for a moment and then broke out into a grin you could see a mile away. Her father handed her the shiny metal badge with the engraved Gryffindor Lion on it. Both of her parents hugged her tightly as the new Head Girl thought about the coming events of the year.   
  
************************************  
  
Miles away a boy sat in his room, his platinum blonde hair dripping wet as he had just got out of the shower. He looked out his window, only to see a large brown bird flying right toward him, he opened the window and let the bird fly into his room, landing on a perch where an eagle owl normally stood. He walked over to the bird and removed the package from it's leg, letting it sit on the perch for a bit of food and a rest until it flew off again.   
  
He walked over and set the parcel on the large mahogany desk by his bed, sitting on the ladder backed chair with green dragon hide seat. He opened the package carefully and a badge engraved with a serpent fell out with a letter attached. He picked up the letter and read it.  
  
'Dear Mr. Malfoy,   
  
I am very please to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy for your 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are asked to report to King's Cross station on August 30th to take a private train to Hogwarts so that you can be informed on your tasks for the year. Congratulations and we will be seeing you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall'  
  
A sly grin spread over the boy's face, he knew this year was going to be exhilarating, and very, very amusing. He just didn't realize how wonderful it would actually be.   
  
He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "It would be a lot better if I actually had a friend or two that wasn't terrified of me yet," he thought aloud.   
  
Wondering who the lucky witch was who was going to be his partner in crime that year as Head Girl he walked down to his enormous living room where his mother and father were both sitting, having a heated discussion .  
  
"Probably that Mudblood Granger," he thought aloud again, nearing the entranceway to the living room.   
  
"Mother, father, I have the most wonderful news, I am Head Boy at Hogwarts." He muttered to himself, he knew it was no use even telling them, they wouldn't care at all. He turned and walked back up to his room and began packing his trunk, he only had a week before his departure, only a week to think of a new way to torture the Boy Who Lived again this year.   
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry, short first chapter…but anyways, hope you like it, I've decided to make if from both Hermione and Draco's POV…R/R this and the next chapter, hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the night! 


	2. The Train and a Compromise

A/N: I promise I won't get too fluffy in this chapter, cant promise for the next few tho!  
  
Disclaimer..same as before, and I apologize profusely to anyone I stole ideas from  
  
*************************************  
  
The morning of August 30th came a bit too fast for Hermione, she got up that morning and changed into her uniform, not putting her robe on yet, as her clothing under the uniform looked a lot like muggle clothing. She dragged her trunk downstairs and put Crookshanks into a cat carrier that her mother insisted she get from the local pet store. Her father loaded the trunk and the very unhappy cat into their car and walked back into the house where her mother was hugging her in the door way.   
  
"Now, you have a good year Mione, and study hard…live up to your title."  
  
"Don't worry mum, I will, but I have to go, I promise I'll owl you when I get there."  
  
Her mother nodded and her father hugged her tightly, "Do us proud honey." They walked out to the car, her mother waving copiously as they pulled out of the driveway. Her and her father drove in silence to the station, which was quite hard, as London was almost half an hour away. When they got to the station and her father had all of her luggage settled on a cart he hugged her again and wished her a good term, then turned on his heel and left.   
  
Hermione pushed the cart to Platform Nine and ¾ and when no one was looking walked into the barrier between platform's nine and ten. When she arrived on the other side she looked up not to see the large scarlet steam engine that she was used to, but a small engine connected to two passenger cars. She walked over to where Professor McGonagall was standing and asked her what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Well hello dear, just leave your trunk here and take that cat of yours and go to the back compartment in the second car, you will find that your fellow Head Boy is waiting for you."  
  
"Who is it Professor?"  
  
"I can not tell you Miss Granger, I did not inform him when he asked, so you will have to wait until you get there."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked toward the back of the train, dragging Crookshanks along with her. She began to hope terribly that it was Ron or Harry, she had not gotten the chance to send either of them an owl informing them of her new position. She stepped onto the car and walked to the back compartment, pausing before knocking to gather her bearings. She took a deep breath and knocked on the compartment door, a cold voice answered telling her to come in.  
  
"Malfoy?!" She screamed as she opened the door.  
  
"Oh get in here Granger, don't think I'm too happy about seeing you either."  
  
Hermione stepped into the compartment, closing the door, her mouth still gaping open. Taking notice of this she shut it abruptly. Malfoy looked her up and down as if surveying her, taking notice of this as well, she did the same.   
  
'Wow, he has filled out a bit hasn't he, and his hair looks loads better now that he stopped putting all that gunk into it.' She looked at him sitting there not wearing his robes yet with only his black trousers, white satin shirt, and Slytherin tie, he looked much different from the snobby prat that she had known the years before.   
  
'Why does she look so good? I really shouldn't be thinking that! STOP MALFOY STOP! She's still a Mudblood, nothing you should be getting involved with, remember Pansy!' He sat his arms folded and legs spread apart, with a scowl on his face, he still had no clue why he had just thought that, but it scared him.   
  
The train, seeming to read their thoughts, lurched forward. Hermione, who at that point was standing in front of Malfoy with her hands on her hips, was shoved forward by the sudden movement of the train. Next thing she knew she was sprawled on top of the Slytherin, who instinctively took the opportunity to see if her body was as well developed as it looked. Reaching up her body, acting as if he was going to push of her off him, his hands found their way up her hips and side, finally coming to a rest near her collarbone and pushing her off of him.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Malfoy, I wasn't expecting that." She didn't seem to notice the fact that he had been feeling her up just a moment before.   
  
'Did she just say sorry to me? Did I just do what I think I did? She really has filled out since last year, wait a minute, what am I thinking…father would kill me!'  
  
"Just don't do it again Mudblood." He snapped.  
  
Hermione looked like someone had just slapped her, "Don't you EVER call me that again you slimy git, or else I will be forced to hex you into next year!" She held her wand in her hand threateningly, even though they both knew that there was no way she could have done anything, as they were still not aloud to do magic until they got to Hogwarts.   
  
'Wow, his body really has changed. Those years of being seeker really have done a lot for his build, he's nothing at all like Harry, his arms are much more muscular and…wait…what am I thinking…HES MALFOY!'  
  
"Right then, sorry Granger, but if we ARE going to make it through this year we really have to call a truce, or else we are going to end up hexing each other to bits."  
  
'Did I just call a truce with a Mudblood? I'm going soft…I have to stop!'  
  
Hermione looked at him, what had he just said? A truce? Was this really Malfoy? "Well then, yes I suppose. We need to at least be civil to each other or else one of us will end up dead, or at least maimed."  
  
Malfoy shook his head in agreement, holding out his hand as a manner of truce, Hermione looked at it contemplating.   
  
'What is wrong with him this year? He is actually being…nice? No…nice is a bad word, civil is better.'  
  
Hermione shook his hand, noticing how soft the skin was, and said "Now, no more calling me that awful name, and I wont call you a filthy prat, or whatever colorful arrangement of words that I could string together to call you."  
  
'Wow, she really has quite small hands, and her skin is very soft, but…no stop Malfoy! She's Granger for Merlin's sake!'  
  
"Fine," he said, a sly grin touching his lips but fading as fast as it had come.   
  
"Well, I am going to go and find Professor McGonagall and see about our living arrangements, as we both get private rooms I do believe."  
  
"Don't bother, I've asked already, she won't tell me, says its something new this year, that's why we are going in so early. Of course I'm sure you will enjoy those private rooms, with your boyfriend. By the way, which one is it this year? Pothead or Weasel?"  
  
She walked across the compartment and slapped his face, rubbing it gingerly he said, "What what that for?"  
  
"I am NOT that type of girl Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Right, well I'm going to go see if I can find some food on this stupid train, would you like anything?"  
  
'Why am I asking her if she wanted something to eat? Why in Merlin's name am I being NICE to her! Her parents are MUGGLES! Father would have my head.'  
  
Hermione shook her head and Draco walked out of the compartment leaving Hermione to think to herself.   
  
'Why is he being nice to me? I guess maybe he has changed a bit, but still this is unbelievable, I wish I could tell Ron or Harry what was going on.'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N…I know, sucky chapter, I really don't like this one, Malfoy didn't stay in character well enough beyond in his thoughts, oh well, I promise to write more today!!  
  
Please R/R!   
  
Natalie 


	3. Ron's Feelings

A/N…Thought I might do three people's point of view, but there will only be a few chapters like this one, so stay with me!   
  
Disclaimer…same as before….please don't get mad if I took an idea or two, but I think this approach is mine, I haven't seen it in any other stories!   
  
************************************************  
  
Miles and miles away from the train, a redheaded boy with way too many freckles sat in his room staring at a small bird flapping its wings very hard approaching his window.  
  
"Oy, Pig!" He opened the window letting the small but exuberant bird fly and settle itself on a perch next to the bed, breathing heavily. Removing the letter from the leg of the bird he plopped down on his bed to read it, sighing as he saw the bird gulping down the freshly filled bowl of water.   
  
The letter read…  
  
'Dear Ron,   
  
Hope your summer has been going great, this list of school supplies is quite long this year, that's probably why they sent it so early. Harry told me that he was going to the Burrow for the summer this year as well, I am going to write his letter next. Tell him that Hedwig is on her way. I'm not sure when this will reach you, but hopefully before I see you. I'll see you all at Platform 9 and ¾ on the first! Oh yes, tell everyone I said Hello, and tell Fred and George that I hope their newfound business is going well! I will talk to you later!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione'  
  
The boy blushed almost enough to match his hair. He reread the letter again, paying close attention to the signature. "Love, Hermione." He blushed again at the thought, even though he knew she signed her letters like that because she cared deeply for both he and The Boy Who Lived. Deep down inside he wanted her to care more for him than Harry, he wanted to be more than the friends that they had been for the last 6 years of their lives. He was close to 18 now, and he needed to figure out what he was going to do with his life. His little sister Ginny had already devoted herself to helping her older brother's run their joke shop and be their financial advisor. Of course their mother had not been happy about this, but she couldn't stay mad at her only girl for long.   
  
Then a dark haired boy walked into his room, his jet black hair dripping wet, and clad only in a towel.   
  
"Oy, mate, I don't want to see that!" He said jokingly as Harry searched through his trunk for a pair of boxers and some clothes for the day.   
  
"Sorry, but I forgot my clothes when I took a shower."   
  
At that minute a little girl with red hair matching the color of everyone else in her family walked by the room looking in. Her eyes got big as saucers as she stared at the half naked Harry. Everyone in the house knew that he had been the object of her obsession since her first year at Hogwarts when he saved her life.   
  
"Ginny! Go away, stop gawking at Harry, not like you've never seen him with his shirt off before!"   
  
The girl turned as red as her hair, running from the doorway and into her room. They both heard her door slam and started laughing hysterically as Harry went back to the bathroom to change and then walked back into Ron's small attic room.   
  
"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Ron, why wouldn't you be able to?"  
  
"Well its about Hermione." He handed Harry the letter and let him read it.  
  
"Okay? So what, seems like a normal Hermione letter to me."  
  
"Exactly, she always signs yours, 'Love, Hermione.' Right?"  
  
"Yes," he thought for a moment, a grin crossing his face, "You fancy Hermione don't you Ron?"  
  
The redhead looked at the floor and nodded, listening to his friend laughing at him.   
  
"Well, I knew that you did Ron! It's very obvious!"  
  
"Is it really THAT obvious Harry?"  
  
He shook his head up and down, grinning again.   
  
Ron looked at best friend, he had faced Voldemort, all of his followers, an insane headmaster, and so many other things in his 18 year old life that he couldn't even fathom a normal one. But Ron was sure that he had never felt so strange toward his best female friend, it was like he wanted to be more than her best friend, but was afraid of it as well.   
  
He wondered what Hermione was doing then, hoping she was thinking of him.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N…OOOO this could be an interesting year eh? I smell a Jerry Springer coming on! No just kidding, but this will be defiantly a fun story to write, and to all you Ron fans.. I promise not to break his heart too bad! 


	4. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: sorry to keep ya waiting, busy weekend! Looks like im not leaving for vacation until Friday though, so I get to write a bit more! On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, wish they were though  
  
***********************************************************  
  
They arrived at the castle just as the sun was beginning to set. The rest of the train ride had been in silence besides a few insults being thrown here and there. Hermione was beginning to wish that she was back home getting ready for dinner with her parents. She had never missed home so much, and it wasn't even 24 hours since she had left.   
  
They took a carriage from Hogsmeade station to the castle, and Hermione and Draco both agreed that Hogwarts looked strange without all the lights on in the windows and the carriages and boats taking all the students up to the Sorting.   
  
Once they got up to the castle they walked into the main hall and waited for someone to come and tell them what to do. They were walking around the hall, looking at the spotless walls and floors, it was so quite there. It was almost eerie. Hermione looked up when she heard someone coming into the hall. It was Dumbledore. He looked his normal self in his deep green robes, seeing that, Hermione realized that she nor Malfoy had changed and they were still in muggle clothing.   
  
"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I am pleased to see you. "  
  
"Good evening Headmaster." They both answered simultaneously, Hermione had the urge to yell 'jinx!' but it was a Muggle game, and Draco wouldn't understand it.   
  
"I suppose that you are quite tired from the long train ride? I shall show you to your rooms, hopefully you will find them fitting to your needs. This year is quite different though, instead of having you stay in your houses and having private rooms, you get private rooms away from the houses. We hope this works out quite well."  
  
The Head Boy and Head Girl followed Dumbledore to the fourth floor where he stopped at a picture of a lion and snake battling in a small clearing of a forest. He said the password (hippogriff) and led them into a room. The room was colored in both Gryffindor and Slytherin house colors.   
  
"This, is the common room. Hermione, your room is to the right, Draco, yours is to the left. Straight ahead is the bathroom." His eyes twinkled. "I'm sure you will find this large enough to accommodate your needs. But, because you are sharing rooms very close to each other, I expect you both to be on your best behavior." His meaning, was of course, implied.   
  
"Now, I am going to leave you for the night, if you are hungry just summon a house elf by pulling that rope over there in the corner. If you need one of the teachers, just pull it twice. Goodnight."  
  
The two had both been standing there in awe at their new rooms. They bid goodnight to Dumbledore and he stepped out of the room. They both walked to their rooms and opened the doors. Hermione let out a small gasp.  
  
Her room was done in red and gold, her bedspread was made of crushed velvet, a fetish of hers, and her bed was the size of two of the normal ones. The hanging around it were made of crushed velvet as well and the canopy was the same. She walked to the bureau and looked inside, noticing that all of her clothes had been folded or hung up, she noticed that there were also brand new pajama's in crushed velvet (again) that had a golden lion on the front. She made a mental note to thank her mother, who had apparently slipped them into her trunk before she left.   
  
She walked back into the common room and toward the bathroom, noticing that Draco was still looking at his bedroom. The bathroom was more than she could ever ask for, it was even better than the Prefect bathroom last year. The bath was the size of a small swimming pool, with about 75 taps all around it, each produced a different kind of bubble or water, Hermione was looking forward to testing each and every one of these taps when she took a bath. There was also a shower incase you were running late, and the toilet and sink were nothing great, but better than she was used to. She heard the soft tapping of a foot and turned around looking at Draco standing in the doorway.   
  
'He looks quite good in those clothes, a lot better than he does in robes.'  
  
"Well what do you think of your room Malfoy?"  
  
"Its very nice compared to what I used to sleep in, dungeons get very dark and depressing after 6 years."  
  
Hermione laughed. 'Did he just try and make me laugh? What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me?'  
  
Draco walked over to the bath and surveyed it, deep in thought. 'She laughed, she really does have a cute laugh. This tub is huge, enough to fit two people…wait Draco, stop now, don't think that next thought.'  
  
"We'll have to work out schedules so that we can take bath's without making each other late, I'm sure that you take a longer one than I do though Granger, to wash that mop that you call hair."  
  
"Well yes, we'll have to wait to get our class schedules so that we can work around them, and yes, I do take long baths, a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine."  
  
Draco looked at himself in the mirror, Hermione standing next to him, they would really make a strange couple, a strange but cute one, but why was he thinking that? Why would they even be a couple.   
  
"Well, are you hungry? I was going to have a house elf bring me some food, would you like anything?" Hermione's voice interrupted his train of thought.   
  
"I guess, just ring for one, I'm not sure what I want." He followed her out of the room, thinking to himself, 'I'll take you for dessert,' he stopped before he was forced to take a cold shower. He knew that there would be many of those this year.   
  
**************************************************  
  
After the house elf had come and brought the food, they sat down at the table in the common room. Hermione had ordered ham and mashed potato's, and Draco had ordered beef, he had missed Hogwarts food over the summer, and that was one of his favorites.  
  
"Well I guess that this year won't be that bad, just as long as you stay out of my way Granger."  
  
"And the same for you Malfoy, I like quiet when I study."  
  
"Which is every moment of the day that you aren't in class I'd suppose." Voices were raising and Hermione knew there was going to be a fight.  
  
"Malfoy, we really need to not argue, not if we are going to survive the year together like this."  
  
"I agree, I'm sorry Granger."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sorry too."  
  
The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, and Hermione excused herself and went into her room, she decided that she would take a bath the next day. She changed into her new pajamas and put on her robe, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The door was closed so she knocked softly, there was no answer so she went in. The room smelled of aftershave, almost like her father's was. The tub was filled to the brim with steaming water and white bubbles, sitting in it though, was Malfoy.   
  
"Granger! What are you doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"I did knock! You didn't answer so I came in!" She was relieved that the bubbles were thick enough so that Malfoy was covered up to his neck in white suds.   
  
"Oh, sorry then, but you should really knock harder next time. Now turn around so that I can get out, I'm done anyway."  
  
Hermione did as she was told and wondered why Malfoy hadn't yelled at her more for walking into the bathroom. She heard him pull out of the water and pad sloppily over to the rack which held fluffy white towels and robes. He pushed past her and out of the room, she heard his door slam and she ambled to the sink to brush her teeth. The toothpaste that had been supplied was her favorite flavor, strawberry.   
  
"This place gets better by the minute." She said aloud, toothpaste drooling down her lip. She finished and walked back to her room. Laying down in her new bed was like laying on a cloud in the sky, except the cloud was covered in crushed velvet. She instantly fell into a sleep with some very interesting dreams.  
  
***************************************************  
  
A/N…long chapter, hope you like it! Im going to write another chapter tonight!   
  
Please review!  
  
Natalie 


	5. Strawberries and Cream

A/N…maybe not another chapter last night, sorry, but here it goes  
  
Disclaimer: Everything having to do with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I am getting no money from this, just enjoyment from playing with my favorite characters!  
  
****************************************************  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up early so that she could take a bath and really enjoy it. She walked out into the common room and noted that Draco's door was still closed. Luckily the bathroom door was open so she walked in not having to dread another meeting in the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it, she always knew that if Draco desperately needed in she could unlock it with alohamora.   
  
She took off her pajamas and wrapped a white robe around herself, she went to the very end of the bath and turned on the hot water running it until the tub was almost full. Taking off her robe and stepping in she swam the length of the pool-like bath a few times before filling the bath with bubbles. After she was used to the water and her hair was washed in her favorite strawberry shampoo she began to try the taps.   
  
The first few produced different smelling and different colored waters, she watched them swirl around her with interest before trying the next ones. The next ones were very thin bubbles with different smells that were all white, she made a mental note to remember one of them, as it smelled like sunflowers which were her favorite. She tried a few others which spewed out brightly colored bubbles with no smell, and one of them churned out bright bubbles of all different colors, she laughed at imagining herself in a rainbow bath. The last few churned out thick colored bubbles with different smelling bubbles, one of them being bright red with black bubbles here and there and smelling like strawberries. Hermione knew that she would have to take many baths with that. The last 2 taps were very large and when Hermione turned the first one rose petals drifted lazily out of the tap. She grinned when she thought of Dumbledore asking them not to do anything stupid but yet their bath could be filled with rose petals. She turned the last tap, and the lights dimmed and small floating candles glided out of the hole. She laughed and went under one more time before getting out. She drained the bath and watched the drain get bigger to suck the candles and rose petals down. Ah, magic.  
  
Wrapping herself up in the warm fluffy bath robe and then wrapping her hair up like a turban in a white fluffy towel she walked out into the common room to find that Draco was sitting in the chair by the fire reading. He looked up when she walked in, staring at her for a second too long than he should have. His eyes traveling up and down her robe clad body. He seemed to notice what he was doing and stopped.  
  
"About time Granger! I thought I was going to have to break down that door to get you out of there."  
  
"Well I'm done, you can take your bath or shower or whatever it is you do in there."   
  
"No, I'd rather not smell like a girl thanks. I am going to order breakfast now, what would you like."  
  
Hermione looked down at the house elf who had written down Draco's order on a slip of paper. Deciding on what to eat she asked for, "Strawberries, whipped cream, sugar, a mocha latte and pancakes please."   
  
The house elf scurried off to get their breakfast and Hermione went into her room to change. She had noticed that Malfoy was wearing his school robes so she did the same. She also noticed that he was staring at her for longer than he should have been when she came out of the bathroom. She giggled at the thought of Malfoy checking her out and walked back into the common room. The house elf had brought their breakfast and Draco was sitting at the table eating it reading the Daily Prophet. She contained herself as she was about to burst into a fit of giggles again because he looked so much like her father when he read the paper in the morning.   
  
She sat at the other end of the table and started eating her strawberries and pancakes, oh but they were delicious! There were a few left at the bottom of the bowl when Malfoy put the paper down and looked at her.   
  
'She really did look great when she got out of the bath, and seeing her eating those strawberries like that. She doesn't realize how seductive she can really be. Oh Merlin, I can't do this to myself.'  
  
Hermione noticed that he was staring at the bowl of strawberries so she offered him one. "Draco would you like a strawberry?"  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Draco, that would be your name unless you happen to be his evil twin or you have changed your name between last night and this morning and not told me."  
  
"Well, you normally call me Malfoy, or you slimy Slytherin prat, or something like that."  
  
"Well Draco is your name, and its not like you ever call me by my first name, so I figured I would take the initiative and start us on a first name basis."  
  
"Very well Hermione, I would like a strawberry please."  
  
'Why am I being nice to her? I hate strawberries! I'm going bloody mad!'  
  
Hermione took a strawberry from the bowl and dipped it into the whipped cream and walked over to him, he stared at her as if she was the mad one now.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Well, unless you want whipped cream all over your hands then I am feeding you the strawberry."  
  
"Oh, okay, but don't get used to feeding me, even though I know you enjoy it."  
  
She shoved the strawberry into his mouth at his insult and laughed at him while he tried to chew it without choking. It was hysterically funny.  
  
"You shouldn't have insulted me like that, I was just trying to be nice." She said after he had swallowed the berry and asked her what that was all about.   
  
"Well, anyways. I'm going to ring for Dumbledore and see exactly what we are to do today." He said, getting up from his chair and pulling the rope two times.  
  
A few minutes later the Headmaster appeared in his dark blue robes in the common room doorway. His eyes glimmering under his spectacles.  
  
"Good morning, I trust you both slept well last night?"  
  
They agreed, both thinking of the strange dream that they both had had. (A/N I'll explain it later)   
  
"Headmaster, exactly what is the reason we had to come two days early?" Hermione asked as she watched the house elf silently come in collect the trays and leave again.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, you need to learn about your duties as Head Boy and Girl. Today at noon Professor McGonagall will come to get you and teach you what to do. I trust that this will be an interesting year for the both of you. You both have to cooperate and organize many activities this year. Now if you don't mind, I really need to get back to my work. School starts tomorrow and I still need to convince Peeves that he shouldn't throw water balloons at the first years. Alas, I will probably have to call the Baron on him."  
  
He began walking toward the door and turned around to speak again. "Oh yes, if you wish, you can ride back to Platform 9 and ¾ tonight so that you can ride with your friends for it is your last year here, and it will be your last trip to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione grinned and hurried off to her room after the Headmaster had left. She had to get ready for the day, her lessons were starting already and school hadn't even started yet!  
  
Draco on the other hand went back to reading his paper, wishing that he actually did have some friends to ride the train to Hogwarts with. But oh well, he would stay behind and enjoy a nice long hot bath.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N…strawberries and cream! Yummy! I had sum while I was writing! Hope you like the chapter, its not very long, but oh well. I'll probably update my other story sometime today! Please review and thanks again to those who have!  
  
Love and Fluff,   
  
Natalie 


	6. New Duties and the Dreams

A/N: okay, I got like 3 reviews for my last chapter already today so I'll write another one! Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer:…nothing is mine but the plot!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hermione got ready for her Head Girl lesson with Professor McGonagall as she remembered the dream from last night. It was very scary, to her at least because it confirmed her worst fear, that she was actually starting to not despise Draco, but to like him.  
  
She had been walking down a path in a forest, and felt very at peace with the world. She had come to a clearing where there was a beautiful lake with a sparkling waterfall. There was a small bench with someone sitting on it. She instantly recognized the platinum blonde hair as Draco's and she began to walk over to him. She sat next to him and stared out at the waterfall not saying anything at all. Everything just felt right. She felt his hand touch hers and then pull away, she looked up at him, he was still staring out across the lake. She sighed and looked down at their hands, they were so close together yet so far away. She began inching hers closer and closer to his until they touched, he began to pull away but she put her hand over his. His hands were like ice but hers were warm and welcoming. They looked at each other for a brief moment before their lips locked.  
  
Hermione had awoken in a cold sweat, her heart racing and her body very tense.   
  
She walked out into the common room again, a bit of make-up on and her hair up at the back of her head. Draco looked up as she came in, he too had been thinking about the dream, but his had been a bit different from hers.   
  
He had been looking for a place to hide from his father and had come upon the lake clearing. Mesmerized by the waterfall he sat down on the bench and watched it. He heard footsteps coming and tensed up wondering if he should run or stay where he was. When she sat down beside him he had too felt that everything was right with the world and he wanted to make sure that she was real. He inched his hand over and touched her hand, pulling it back quickly as if he had been burned. She had then proceeded to place her hand over his, and he instantly felt warm. It was as if she was a blanket covering him to keep him warm. He looked at her and she looked at him, amber eyes staring into icy blue ones. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, and did as he thought was right. When he had pulled away she was smiling at him, mouthing something inaudible. Oh how he longed to hear that sweet voice, but she began to fade away just as fast as the dream had come.  
  
He too had awoke in a cold sweat, and he had gone out to the common room to sit at the fire, finally nodding off to sleep. When he felt the fire being stoked again by the house elf he had gone back into his room for a bit more sleep, no longer filled with the dream.  
  
When she walked into the room he looked up at her, wondering if she had had the same dream as he had the night before. He looked at her for a moment as she walked across the room taking a seat in the chair next to him by the fire.   
  
'Merlin, she really is beautiful, this can't be happening to me, I'm starting to like a Mudblood.'  
  
On accident the beginning of his thoughts had escaped his lips. He whispered "Merlin," and Hermione looked at him questioningly.   
  
"What did you just say?" She ask, her eyebrow raising.  
  
"Nothing," he was saved by the sound of Professor McGonagall's knock at the door of the common room.   
  
She walked in, her hair pulled back into a strict looking bun and already in her robes.   
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, if you would please give me your undivided attention. I need to inform you of your duties as Head Persons of Hogwarts."   
  
Hermione and Draco both turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to speak again.  
  
"You will patrol the halls in the evenings after dinner on one select night of the week, Miss Granger, yours is on Friday, and Mister Malfoy, yours is on Saturday. You will walk up and down all the halls making sure that all is well. Next, you will be expected to sit together at the Prefect table, in the center, during all feasts and large dinners, including the Christmas and Halloween dinner. On the subject of Halloween, there will be a costume ball this year. You will be expected to organize most of this, along with the Prefects. You will also be required to lead the first dance. This is the same for the Yule Ball. Any questions so far?"  
  
Hermione looked as if she had been stunned, 'I can't believe that I'll have to dance with Malfoy, but that won't be all that bad.' She shook her head no and Malfoy did the same.   
  
"Now, you are aloud to dock points from the houses if you see need be, but if we find that you are abusing this privilege then you will be severely punished. You are expected to remain on best behavior and keep your fellow students from doing anything unintelligent. I expect you both to do an outstanding job this year. Now I am going to get ready for the train ride, are either of you going?"  
  
Draco looked at the floor and shook his head, but Hermione nodded vigorously.   
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, please be in the main hall at 7 for the ride back. The train is not to leave until 9 tonight, but I am sure you would not mind spending a few hours in Hogsmeade." With that she nodded her head and turned on her heel and left.   
  
"Why aren't you going back?" She asked, and inquiring look on her face.   
  
"Well, for your information, I just don't want to, I am going to stay and take a nice long hot bath and maybe read up a bit on Potions as it is my favorite subject."  
  
"Alright then just asking, I am going to go and get ready for Hogsmeade. I'll see you later Draco."  
  
Was it just him, or had she smiled a bit when she had said his name?   
  
********************************************  
  
Hermione checked her watch, it was quarter till 7, she took her purse and checked herself in the mirror. She walked into the Common Room and noted the smell of after shave and went to the bathroom door knocking softly.  
  
"Goodbye Draco, I'll see you tomorrow at the feast."  
  
She walked out of the room and to the main hall to meet Professor McGonagall leaving a confused Draco behind to dwell on her words.   
  
Why had she even bothered to tell him that she was leaving? Why should he care? Just two of the hundreds of questions running through his mind at that moment.  
  
****************************************************  
  
A/N not a really fluffy chapter or anything like that…I might write another tomorrow, I doubt tonight, I know I will update the other one tomorrow though…and maybe a one chapter for each on Thursday before I leave…no promises though, please R/R!   
  
Love and Fluff,  
  
Natalie 


	7. Breaking the News and a New Book

A/N:…well I wrote this before I left…but as you all know, FF.net was down, so yea, I couldn't post it…but that doesn't excuse the fact that I didn't have any reviews in my mailbox for my other story when I got back!! *tear* oh well…hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine….*sniff*  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hermione and Professor McGonagall went down to Hogsmeade, the Professor telling her to be at the train station at quarter till 9, and not to be late. She went to the Flourish and Blotts that was in Hogsmeade and began glancing through the books. Picking out a few that she thought would be a nice read for the year. She came across a potions book that told you how to make any potion at all from the simplest ones like the one to turn your skin different colors, to the most complex like the ones that could make you better even if you were an inch away from death.   
  
Hermione remembered Draco saying that Potions was his favorite subject, she also noticed that the book was on the sale rack, and was very cheap. She put it on the top of the books she was carrying and walked to the register. She left with her money bag much lighter than she would have wished to. She looked at the large clock above the train station, it was time to meet Professor McGonagall.   
  
Hermione was told that she could either sit with the Professors or go and find another compartment to sit in. She chose to sit in an empty compartment, the one that she had met Harry and Ron in that first year at Hogwarts. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, knowing that after this year, they would have to part ways and go on with their lives outside of Hogwarts.   
  
The train began moving and a nagging question came back to haunt Hermione, why had she bought Draco that book? Why had she even thought of him at all?  
  
"Merlin, I'm starting to like him." She whispered, barely audible, afraid that if she would say it any louder someone might hear it.   
  
She sighed and sat back in her seat, waiting for the moment when she could see her two best friends again. Yet she had no intention of telling Harry or Ron that she no longer despised their long time enemy, but she was actually beginning to like him!  
  
********************************************  
  
Ron shut his trunk and Harry sat on top of it so that he could lock it. They did the same for Harry's trunk and then sat on Ron's bed in exhaustion. It had been a long day.  
  
"Well mate, I think I'm going to go take a shower, then I'm off to bed." Harry said, running a hand through his already ruffled hair.   
  
"Before you do, can we talk Harry?" The red head asked, sitting up on his bed.   
  
"Sure Ron, 'bout what?"  
  
"Well, Hermione. You don't have any feelings for her that aren't just plain out platonic, right?"  
  
"Not a one Ron, she's all yours."  
  
"Then I'm going to ask her out this year, after all, one of the Weasly brother's has to get married sometime right? Why not be the first?" He grinned  
  
"Well Ron, I wish you the best of luck, but I'd really like to get a shower sometime this century." He laughed as he walked toward the bathroom, passing Ginny as he went.   
  
Ron saw Ginny with a huge grin on her face as he walked past the door to his room. He laughed as he remembered that Harry didn't have his shirt on when he walked to the bathroom.   
  
He laid back on his bed taking out the picture of Hermione that he kept under his pillow, daydreaming about the next day when he would see her again on the train.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hermione ended up falling asleep on the train ride, only to awake in the morning as the train pulled into the station in London. Brushing her hair and magically putting on make up she walked out onto the platform waiting for the rest of her fellow students at Hogwarts to come through the barrier.   
  
Harry and Ron arrived with Ginny and Mrs. Weasly just as the train was about to leave. Mrs. Weasly hugged them all and ushered them onto the train. They found an empty compartment just as the train began to move. They chit-chatted about the upcoming year and their summers and such until all fell silent. Hermione still had not told them that she was Head Girl, and she found this as good a time as ever to do it.  
  
"I'm Head Girl this year," She blurted out, Harry and Ron both looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Oh Hermione, that's great!" Harry was the first to speak, though he was still shocked.   
  
"Who's Head Boy?" Ron spoke up, after congratulating her.   
  
"Malfoy," She replied, trying to make her voice sound as cold as possible, though her insides were tying in knots as she said his name.   
  
"MALFOY!? THAT SLIMY GIT DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE A PREFECT, LET ALONE HEAD BOY!" Ron screamed, anger evident in his cheeks.   
  
Hermione shook her head, sighing, she knew this was going to be a long and confusing year.   
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N…sorry this is a really short chappie and nothing happened, but oh well, I want reviews now! I love all my readers! Please give me suggestions for future chapters…it's the readers that shape the story! Until next time!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
  
Natalie 


	8. Speechless

A/N: another chapter….last one tonight…but I still wish I would get sum reviews…*tear* I'm starting to lose my gusto!  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine…wish it was tho!  
  
******************************************  
  
The rest of the train ride was mostly in silence. Harry had gone to clean up his Firebolt as it had gotten a bit messy from sitting in his trunk for 3 months. Ron on the other hand was still fuming.   
  
Hermione went to reading one of her new books and tried to ignore Ron's mumblings of "slimy git" and "stupid prat." Finally, she couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Ron, will you just shut up! Draco is Head Boy, I'm Head Girl, GET OVER IT!" She yelled, Ron and Harry both looked up at her with mild surprise.   
  
"What did you call him?" Ron managed to spit out, a look of horror on his face.  
  
"I called him Draco Ron, Draco. That would be his name." She rolled her eyes and sat down.   
  
"You never call him that! You always call him Malfoy! What's going on Mione, what aren't you telling us?" He asked, casting a suspicious look at her, then turning to look at Harry who was still in shock at Hermione's outburst.  
  
Hermione had not yet told her two best friends about the fact that they were sharing a room, or that she was beginning to like him. Yet she never was going to revile that last fact to them.  
  
"Well, I have to room with him, and so I figured that we would need to start speaking to each other on a first name basis." She said, it wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie either.  
  
"You have to room with him!? I pity you Hermione, I really do." Harry was the first to speak, but Ron's face told all. Hermione braced herself for impact.   
  
"ROOM WITH HIM?! WHAT WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING! HE COULD…PUT THE MOVES ON YOU! OH TRUST ME, THIS WILL NEVER PASS!" Ron yelled, his face horribly clashing with his hair.  
  
"Ron, what if I do like him? What if I do fall in love with him? There's not much you can do to stop it." She said calmly, even though inside she was fuming.  
  
Harry and Ron both gaped at her, not believing what they had just heard.  
  
"Will you two grow up! I was just saying it to give an example, I really don't like him!" She lied, she really was a horrible liar.   
  
*******************************  
  
Draco had sat in the tub until it was too cold for him to bear. He got out and wrapped himself in a robe, getting some of the wetness out of his hair by attempting to dry it with a towel. He walked out to the common room and sat in the chair, glad to be alone with only his thoughts to accompany him. That also, was a bad thing.   
  
'Your starting to like her Draco, you know it.'  
  
'Oh shut up, I am not.'  
  
'Yes you are, you know how bloody hott she looked with that robe on.'  
  
'Will you just shut up! I can not like a Mudblood, father would have my head, and possibly some other more important body parts as well.'  
  
"Oy, I'm arguing with myself in my head." He groaned, pushing the thought of his father removing his…well his manhood.   
  
He got up from the chair and walked to his bedroom, putting on a pair of his favorite silky green boxers that had the Slytherin snake crawling over them. Combing through his hair he threw the robe down on the ground and laid on his bed. For the middle of summer the sheets were very cold, as well as the room. The Slytherin walked over to the fire and lit it, wishing that Hermione was there to keep him warm, or at least that he would have gone on the train with her.   
  
'Wait a minute, what was the thought before the last one? No…no…no! I will not let myself fall in love with her. It's not worth it at all!'  
  
He sighed and sat back in the chair, finally dozing off to sleep, he had the same dream as last time, but he seemed to enjoy it more this time.  
  
********************************************  
  
An aggravated Hermione stormed into the common room when she returned. Draco looked up and a small grin came onto his face, he had never seen her so mad, he could take advantage of this.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked her, trying to put on his best concerned look.  
  
She looked at him as though he had asked her what her bra size was, she seemed almost insulted that he wanted to know what was wrong.  
  
"Not that its any of your business Draco, but Ron didn't take the news of you and I being Head Persons as well as I had hoped, and now he's being a prat about it." She spat.  
  
"Well, he'll cool down eventually, don't worry." He smiled comfortingly.  
  
'Why is he being so bloody…nice?!'  
  
Draco's thoughts almost echoed hers. 'Why am I being so bloody…nice?! Why do I even care what's wrong with her!'  
  
"Draco…" She paused, thinking over her next words.  
  
"Yes?" He had moved closer to her and was now sitting on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Draco…" She couldn't find the right words to say what she was feeling.  
  
"Yes?" He said patiently, moving close enough so she could feel him breathing in her ear.   
  
She looked up at him, her honey eyes blinking softly, but very wide.   
  
"Draco…" She whispered, barely audible.  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips, unaware of what he was doing. She pulled away very fast and he fell onto the chair as she got up.  
  
"We really should get ready for the feast. I'll see you down there." She turned away quickly, trying to hide her cheeks which were now bright red.   
  
'Oh Merlin, what just happened.'  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N…what do ya think? Hope ya don't hate it too much! More tomorrow!  
  
Love and Fluff!  
  
Natalie 


	9. The Feast

A/N I felt all fluffy when I got on…I had 6 review in my mailbox!! *beams* thanks guys! I luv ya'll!  
  
On to the story…and there will be more Hermione/Draco action in this one…I promise!  
  
Disclaimer: Its just not worth suing me over…really….they aren't mine!  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione leaned against the door she had just slammed that led to the common room breathing hard, what had just happened? He had kissed her, yes, but why? He had been so close, and she just couldn't make the right words come out. She had wanted to say, 'Draco, I'm starting to like you,' but couldn't bring herself to do it. But his actions had confirmed her worst and possibly best fear, they were falling in love with each other.   
  
********************************  
  
Draco on the other hand, sat on the other side of that door in the common room, his head still in a daze.   
  
'Why did I do that? The moment was so perfect, I know, but still, why in Merlin's name did I do that!'  
  
He got up and went to his room, staggering a bit when he stood up and all the blood rushed back into his body. Everything was happening so fast and he needed to get ready to go to the feast, it would be very awkward having to sit next to Hermione after what had just happened. He knew he was going to have to talk to her about it, but how to say it, he didn't know.  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione dressed quickly and ran out into the common room and toward the bathroom, hoping that Draco was still in his room. Luckily, he was.  
  
She brushed her hair and her teeth and inspected herself in the mirror, this was going to be a very long night. Looking out into the common room she made sure Draco wasn't there and started heading toward the portrait hole. Then she remembered that they had to sit by each other at the feast, which also meant they would have to arrive together.   
  
She sighed and sat in the chair by the fire and waited for Draco to come out of his room. He did after a few minutes and Hermione looked up.   
  
"Draco, we probably need to arrive together if we have to sit together." She said quickly, studying her shoes.   
  
"Right, can we just go then? This room is starting to make me crazy."  
  
She nodded and started walking toward the door, Draco didn't follow.  
  
"Hermione," He began.   
  
She stopped and turned around, her eyes avoiding his.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't mention anything about…what happened earlier."  
  
She sighed and nodded, "I wasn't going to anyways, its no one else's business what we do in here." She turned and began walking toward the door again, he didn't stop her.   
  
********************************  
  
They reached the Great Hall before most of the students had gotten there, Dumbledore was sitting in his normal seat and they went up to him.   
  
"Headmaster, what are we supposed to do now?" Hermione inquired, Draco just stood there looking at him.  
  
"Ah, my new Head Persons, just take your seats, right there." He pointed to a long table in front of the teacher's table. There were two high backed chairs in the middle, Hermione assumed that they were theirs.   
  
"Thank you Headmaster." She bowed her head and walked to her seat, Draco followed her in tow.  
  
Their seats were very comfortable, very cushy and soft. The only problem was that they were very close together, which could make for some very awkward moments that night.  
  
The students began to file into the room slowly and Hermione and Draco sat quietly, waving to their friends or smiling when they walked in. Hermione saw Ron and Harry walk in and Harry waved and smiled but Ron watched his feet the entire time. Hermione ignored this and watched the last few people walk in.   
  
Professor McGonagall brought in the tripod stool with the Sorting Hat, and set it on the platform in front of the table. Hermione waited to hear the new song that the Hat had made up over the year.   
  
It opened its rip-like mouth and began to sing.  
  
The beginning of this year is here,  
  
But I ask you all to shed no tears,  
  
For this year will be full of love and joy,  
  
And merriment for each girl and boy.  
  
But before I begin to sorting you,  
  
I shall tell you a short tale that's true,  
  
About four wizards past,  
  
Who asked me to make Hogwarts last.  
  
There was noble Gryffindor,  
  
Who was brave at heart,  
  
Nerve, daring, and chivalry set fearless Gryffindor apart.  
  
Next there was patient Hufflepuff,  
  
She was true and loyal,  
  
And she was always and completely,  
  
Unafraid of toil.  
  
Ravenclaw was next to come,   
  
Who was wise in mind and learning,  
  
She was quick with wit,  
  
And kept your wheels a turning.  
  
Last is cunning Slytherin,   
  
Not much to say about him you all know his fame,  
  
Slippery as a serpent he was,   
  
And his attitude was the same.   
  
And now you know the Hogwarts bunch,  
  
Who brought you here so your minds could munch,  
  
On magic, potions, and so much more,  
  
And I'm sure I'm being quite a bore.  
  
So step forward little first years,  
  
Put behind you all your fears,   
  
Place me on your head you shall,  
  
And I will tell you which of the Hogwarts four,  
  
Will be your new best pal!  
  
Everyone began to cheer and clap as the hat finished it song. Hermione clapped softly, still remembering the Hat's third line, "For this year will be full of love and joy." The love part was what scared her, especially because the Hat never lied.   
  
"New best pal?" Hermione heard Draco laugh beside her, she looked up, he was smiling. Something that no one had ever seen him really do when he wasn't making fun or someone. Although, he was making fun of the hat, but he was right, it was a funny line.   
  
The sorting went quickly and soon enough Dumbledore was standing and clearing his throat, ready to give his beginning of term speech. The hall quieted and he began.  
  
"Welcome students, new and old! I'm glad to see that everyone is back in one peace again this year!" He beamed and continued. "As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students, and I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quigley." A short man with a bald head stood up and took a bow then sat back down. "I would also like to introduce your new Head Persons, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mister Draco Malfoy. Please stand up and take a bow." Hermione and Draco reluctantly did what they were told, bowing to the claps from their astonished classmates. "Now, please, tuck in." Dumbledore waved his hands and smiled as the plates in front of them were filled with food. Everyone began to eat and talk, Hermione was glad to be back, and hoped that this year would be better than the others, but it of course, always was.   
  
********************************  
  
After the feast was over, Hermione went back to her room, just wanting to get away from everyone staring at her sitting next to Draco. She entered the common room to see the familiar platinum blonde hair sitting by the fire. She smiled and went over to sit next to him.   
  
"Well, that went well." She said in a huff, sitting down on the couch next to Draco.  
  
"Yeah, if you call getting stares from all your friends as if you were mad while you are eating fun, then it was a blast." He drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Well don't think it was any better for me Draco, now I'm going to go take a long hot bath, I've had enough to deal with tonight." And with that she got up and stomped off to the bathroom.   
  
Draco laughed at her childishness and turned back to his book. Still trying to forget the…display of affection they had shared earlier, but he still couldn't get it out of his mind. Was he seeing things, or did he actually see fireworks when he kissed her? No, it was impossible, she was a Mudblood, he was a pureblood, they couldn't mix.   
  
********************************  
  
Hermione drew a bath, filling it with her favorite strawberry bubbles from the tap. She disrobed and pulled herself into the bath, glad to be comfortable and alone. She dwelled on the kiss that she had shared with Draco, no matter how small it was, it still had to have meaning, right?  
  
She was lost in thought when she heard a small knock on the door.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Hermione, can I come in?" A timid voice asked, she knew that it couldn't have been Draco.   
  
She sunk down deeper into the water and made sure she was covered and then said, "I guess."  
  
Ginny walked into the bathroom slowly, Hermione smiled, glad that it wasn't someone else.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny, what's up?"  
  
"Can I talk to you Hermione? I don't know who else to go to."  
  
"Sure Gin, 'bout what?"  
  
"Well, Ron has been fuming about Malfoy being Head Boy and he just won't shut up! Hermione, I think he really likes you."   
  
Hermione had considered this but had pushed the thought out of her head. "Ginny, I couldn't do that to him, one of us would end up getting hurt, and the Golden Trio would be no more. And you know poor Harry would be caught in the middle the entire time. I just have to make Ron realize that I don't like him like that, that I like someone else." She hadn't meant to say that but it had slipped, Ginny looked at her, her eyes begging for her to go on.  
  
"Oh Hermione, who is it!?" She beamed, giggling madly.  
  
"Its not important Draco, er I mean Ginny." Oh Merlin, she had really done it now. Ginny looked at her with horror.  
  
"You like…Malfoy!?" Ginny squealed, Hermione felt like sinking to the bottom of the tub and dieing.   
  
"Ginny, please don't say anything to anyone, I'm not even sure of it myself yet. Now, go back to the tower, its too late for you to be out anyway!" She laughed jokingly.   
  
"Okay Hermione, I promise I won't, goodnight." She walked toward the door and stepped out, Hermione caught site of a grinning Draco sitting in the chair by the fire as Ginny shut the door.  
  
"Oy, he heard her, didn't he." She moaned, getting out of the now cold bath and wrapping a robe around her then using a drying spell to dry her hair.   
  
She padded out to the common room and looked at Draco, his grin told all.  
  
"So, you like me do you?" He asked, getting out of the chair and walking toward her.  
  
"What makes you think that?" She tried to play dumb, although she knew he was cunning and it would never work.   
  
"You like…Malfoy?!" He squealed, trying to mimic Ginny's voice.  
  
Hermione slapped him across the face, "You really shouldn't eavesdrop Draco." She turned and began to walk toward her room. He ran to the door and stopped her.  
  
"I'm not letting you in there until you answer me, so unless you would like to go through the rest of the year in a robe, I suggest you do." He gave a merciless grin, and Hermione decided to play along.  
  
"What if I did like you Malfoy?" She spat out his last name as if it were something foul. "What would you want with a Mudblood like me anyway?"  
  
"Oh, but my dear Mudblood, blood doesn't matter if there is true love, now does it?" He put one of his fingers under her chin and turned her gaze up to his eyes. Honey eyes stared into icy blue ones again, and she thought before she spoke.  
  
"Oh, Mister Malfoy, are you saying that blood doesn't matter in the Malfoy line? I don't believe that is what you were raised to think, now is it?" She tried to sound as confident as possible, although inside her heart was racing as fast as an antelope's legs that was running from a lion.   
  
"Screw the Malfoy line, let them all rot." His serious tone was gone now and there was a playful spark in his eyes. He had her cornered and was very close to her now. He brought his face to close to hers that she could count all the pale freckles that she had never noticed were there.   
  
"Draco…" She began again.  
  
"How about we just skip the repetitions and cut to the chase?" He laughed again, and his features softened.   
  
'He is bloody gorgeous, why haven't I ever noticed? I guess I just haven't given myself the chance to notice.'  
  
"What chase would that be Draco?" She left her serious tone behind and switched to one as playful as his.  
  
"This one," He kissed her softly again, pulling her close to him. Hermione had not been expecting him to do it and had made a small gasping noise as his lips claimed hers. It wasn't terribly long, but short and sweet. He pulled away and looked at her, she was shaking terribly.   
  
"Well, goodnight then." She said quickly, pushing past him and slamming the door, she threw herself on her bed and began to cry.  
  
Draco on the other hand was still amazed at what he had just done and what he was doing now. He was falling in love with a Mudblood, a beautiful, smart, chaste, Mudblood. He went to the bathroom to take a cold shower, he desperately needed it.  
  
********************************  
  
A/N…really long chapter! I'm proud of myself, 2334 words!! Hope everyone liked it…there will be more problems in the next chapter…but I'm getting braces on 2marro, so I dunno if I'll be up to writing…but I'll try! Please Review!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
  
Natalie 


	10. Quidditch

A/N…apparently I have a lot of fans, everyone has been begging for more…so here it is!   
  
Disclaimer: *sry had to take this* if its worth suing…its worth reviewing! ***** The next day Hermione woke up early, she looked out the window of her room, the first day of school. She heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was probably Draco she covered herself in her blankets and called for him to come in.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I let my heart get the best of me."  
  
"What are you talking about Draco?"  
  
"I shouldn't have kissed you. I was moving way too fast, its just like, I couldn't control myself."  
  
Hermione looked at him incredulously, was Draco Malfoy actually apologizing to her? This was amazing.  
  
"Draco, sometimes you just have to let your heart be your guide, you know?" She couldn't believe that she was doing this, she was giving a love talk to the cold hearted Draco Malfoy, or maybe he wasn't so cold hearted after all.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But Hermione, we really can't let people know that we are…getting along so well, it would make me look bad." He smirked at this.  
  
"Git!" She laughed, shoving him lightly.   
  
"Seriously, I don't think that Weasly would take it too well Hermione, and I really don't want two black eyes and a bloody nose, even thought I could hex him to last year and back if I wanted to."  
  
Hermione thought about this for a second, "Yeah, I guess you're right, he would try to beat you to a pulp if he could. Go back to calling me a…Mudblood…and I'll keep calling you a prat."   
  
"I'll stop the Mudblood, I'm sorry about all that, but your right, we need to go back to 'hating' each other." He laughed. "How about I'll still scowl and laugh when Potter or Weasly screws up their potions in Snape's class. I always enjoyed doing that."  
  
Hermione wasn't really paying attention, she was looking at her class schedule, her first class on a Monday morning was double Potions, oh could life get any better? She sighed and looked at Malfoy, "Yes, yes, whatever, but we both have to get going…Snape will kill us if we are late on the first day!"  
  
She grabbed her bag and ran off to the dungeons, a slow Malfoy in tow. They arrived in Snape's classroom just before the bell. The greasy haired Potions teacher looked a little put out when they arrived together and on time, he couldn't possibly yell at his favorite student so he just rolled his eyes and went on with teaching.  
  
"Now, I would like you all to get out your quills and write an essay on the uses of Newt Eyes in potions, 20 inches! I expect this by the end of class, next class we will be using Newt Eyes in a potion so I expect you to know exactly what they are used for. What are you all staring at? Get to work!" He barked and everyone ruffled through their bags and pulled out their parchment and quills and began to write.   
  
Malfoy tried to throw as many scowls in the direction of Hermione and her famous duo of friends but noticed that however many times he tried he got a feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before. It was strange, like all the blood was rushing to his stomach, but it was a good feeling.   
  
Hermione on the other hand hadn't even noticed that Malfoy was scowling at her, she was too occupied with that essay to care about anything, including Ron's mumblings.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasly, now be quiet!" Snape bellowed.  
  
Ron shut up and Hermione heard the unmistakable laughter of Draco, she turned to see him laughing and elbowing Crabbe and pointing at Ron. She just rolled her eyes and turned around.   
  
*****  
  
At lunch time Madam Hooch came up to Harry and dragged him off.   
  
"Wonder what that was all about?" Ron inquired.  
  
"No idea." Hermione didn't look up, she was reading her new book, she was almost finished with it.  
  
Harry came back a few minutes later with a grin from ear to ear.   
  
"What did Hooch want Harry?" Ron asked, curious to know why his friend was smiling so big.  
  
"Well, since Angelina graduated last year…I'm team captain!" He beamed.  
  
"Really Harry! Oh bloody hell, this is great! No more being trained to death and back!" Ron grinned.  
  
"I have to train you guys well though! So try outs are at the end of the week, and our first game is in 3 weeks, against Slytherin." His expression turned serious.  
  
"Okay mate, I promise to be the best Keeper that the Gryffindor team has ever seen!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I need to go back to the common room to get ready for the next class. Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid!" Hermione laughed.  
  
*****  
  
The try outs that Friday went as well as Harry had hoped. The team was now, Ron as the Keeper, Harry as the Seeker, Ginny, and two other 6th years named Mallory and Tyler were the Chasers, and two of the bigger 5th years named Patrick and Kevin were the Beaters. It was a fairly good team. Their first practice proved Harry's thoughts, they were going to beat Slytherin that year, and they would win the Quidditch cup, they were the best team at the school.  
  
"Great job team, you really are all I could ever ask for! Wood would be proud! Now, on Saturday, I want you all to play exactly like you did today! We have to beat Slytherin, I want to see the look on Malfoy's face. Now get a good rest and I'll see you here Saturday morning at 8!" Harry beamed at his team and watched them leave.  
  
"Harry, I thought Angelina was bad! Your trying to kill us!" A slightly out of breath Ron laughed.  
  
"I just want to beat Malfoy, he's never won a game against me." Harry said.  
  
"So how are things with Hermione? You getting any closer to her?"   
  
"Not really mate, she's kind of distant towards me." Ron looked at the grassy ground.   
  
"Don't worry, everything will turn out okay in the end, but don't let it get to you, we have to win this match!" Harry laughed.  
  
*****  
  
The match came too fast for Hermione, nothing had really happened between her and Draco besides a few glances here and there. Everything was going great for her, until the match.   
  
Everyone was in the stands, masses of maroon and green was all the eye could see. Everyone watched attentively as Madam Hooch let the balls out of the box and started the game. The new announcer was Rebecca McLeese, a loud Hufflepuff with a passion for shouting.  
  
"And Madam Hooch lets the balls out and the game begins!"   
  
The game went quite fast, but Harry nor Draco could seem to catch the snitch. By the time they did, it was 120-110 Gryffindor. Harry had spotted the snitch flying above Ron's head and gone after it, Malfoy had seen it and done the same.   
  
Ron was watching the Quaffle and not Harry and Draco, so he didn't see them coming in time to move out of the way. Harry dived as the snitch went toward the ground but Draco's reflexes were not that good and he smashed head on to Ron. The roar of the crowd drowned out the sickening crunch as the two boys collided and fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh!" Screamed Hermione, rushing down onto the field. By then Harry had come over to the pile of Ron and Draco, who were both unconscious. The crowd had by then stopped screaming and was watching the ground below.   
  
"Everyone out of the way!" Yelled Madam Hooch while pushing her way through the crowd that had gathered around Ron and Draco.  
  
They were both levitated to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was beside herself. Everyone was shooed out of the room and Hermione went back to her room and sat by the fire.  
  
The two boys who liked her were now laying unconscious in the hospital wing, and she had no one to talk to. Everything was going downhill from where it had begun. She was confused on who she should blame, and who she should comfort. She knew that if she went to Draco, Ron and Harry would catch on, but if she went to Ron then Draco wouldn't like her any more. Oh the difficulties of adolescence.   
  
*****  
  
A/N…oh poo…they are both unconscious…who will she run to to comfort? Tune in next time dear friends to find out! Because these are the days of our lives. No j/k but please review and maybe ill be nice and write another chapter for ya!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
  
Natalie 


	11. Confusion

A/N…sorry to keep you all waiting…here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer…I am JK Rowling…no j/k…so why would I have written the books?  
*****  
Hermione returned to her room to think, Draco and Ron were both lying unconscious in the hospital wing. She wanted to run and comfort both of them but knew that if she went to Draco, her cover would be blown.   
  
The confused Gryffindor sat back in the armchair with a sigh. Her classes had been easy so far this year, but still very stressful, and adding the Head Girl duties and now this, Hermione was on the edge of a breakdown.   
  
She heard a knock at the door, "Hermione?"  
  
"Come in Harry." She called, getting up from the chair.  
  
The Boy Who Lived came into her room and walked over to her. "He's awake."   
  
Hermione had the urge to ask who was awake but knew who Harry was talking about, her hard-headed, red-headed friend was awake.   
  
"Stupid git Malfoy is still unconscious though." He laughed.   
  
Hermione felt a sinking in her heart as she heard her best friend talk about the boy she liked that way but she steadied herself. _'He doesn't know Hermione, he doesn't know.'   
_  
"Well, should we go see Ron then?" She asked, fighting the urge to cry again.   
  
"Yeah, he wanted to see you when he woke up, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have it." Harry smirked, knowing what Ron was going to do when Hermione got there.   
  
Hermione forced her best smile, although her insides were squirming. She hooked Harry by the arm and they walked to the hospital wing in silence. When they arrived Draco was laying on the bed at the far end of the room, still unconscious but Ron was sitting up and smiling.  
  
"Hey Hermione, good game wasn't it?" He grinned.  
  
Hermione had to laugh, he had just been knocked out cold and yet he was still joking around as if it were nothing. "Great game Ron, how are you doing?"  
  
"Not bad, just a little sore, nothing Poppy can't fix." He laughed as Madam Pomfrey scowled at him but went back to mending his wounds. Once she was done and had gone to work on Draco, Ron patted the chair next to him and motioned for Hermione to sit down. Not being able to disobey her best friend she did so. Harry walked over to Ron.  
  
"Well Ron, I'm going to go up and finish celebrating with the rest of the house." He laughed and patted his friend's shoulder then turned and walked away, mouthing what looked like 'good luck' to Ron as he left.  
  
Hermione noticed that they were all alone beyond the comatose form of Draco, as Madam Pomfrey had gone into her office for a bit. Ron began to speak.  
  
"Hermione…lately I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I know that I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I am. Hermione, I think I love you." He whispered.   
  
Hermione felt like fainting, Ron had just declared love for her, this could get ugly.   
  
"Ron," She began, but he stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, let me finish. I know it isn't much, but I bought you something." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a ring box, handing it to Hermione. She opened it and gasped.   
  
Inside the box was a silver ring, there was a stone in the middle that Hermione recognized as her birthstone. Her heart sank lower in her chest.  
  
"Oh, Ron. Its beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"Like you." He smiled. "Hermione, I love you."  
  
She felt like bursting into tears, but knew she couldn't do that in front of Ron. "I love you too Ron." She didn't mean to say it, but felt compelled to. Even though she meant it platonically, she knew he wouldn't take it that way.   
  
Ron smiled and blushed, "When I get better, I'm going to treat you like the queen you are Hermione. I promise."  
  
Hermione couldn't say anything, so she nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. Ron figured that she was just overwhelmed, which she was, but with different thoughts than what he was thinking.  
*****  
Hermione only left her room to go to classes that week, and by then Draco had woken up. Ron had been released from the hospital wing and had tried talking to Hermione but to no avail. She had not even talked to Harry or Ginny at all, and had taken all meals in her room.   
  
"Why? Why me!" She screamed into her pillow.   
  
She looked at the ring on her finger that Ron had given her and began to cry again. Why was all this happening to her? She knew that Draco was awake and was afraid to go to the hospital wing incase she raised suspicion but she knew she had to sooner or later.  
  
She threw on her robes and walked to the hospital wing, not meeting anyone on her way. It was a Sunday, so most of the students were outside in the bright October sunshine. She approached Draco cautiously, he was sleeping.   
  
"Draco," She nudged him. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." She laughed.  
  
"_Granger_, what are _you_ doing here Mudblood?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. I forgot to tell you, he lost some of his recent memory. We have to just wait for it to come back." Madam Pomfrey said, watching the look of misery come across the Head Girl's face.  
  
"Oh." She whispered, holding back the hot tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.   
  
She nodded and got up, leaving Draco with a questioning scowl on his face.   
*****  
"Harry, what do you think is wrong with her?" Ron asked his friend during charms.   
  
"No clue Ron, maybe she's just shy, or overwhelmed, or something like that." Harry shrugged.   
  
"Well, whatever it is, I need to help her." Ron sighed, looking at Hermione who was sitting at the end of the table not really paying attention to what she was doing.   
"Ron don't, maybe she just needs to get over it herself." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I hope she gets over it soon, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up!" Ron said.   
*****  
Draco still hadn't recovered from his amnesia but he was slowly getting there. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him return to his room until he was 100 percent better. So one day Hermione went to visit him to see if he was any better. He was awake this time when she came in.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hermione?" He answered. Hermione felt her heart soar, he was back to normal.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, walking over and sitting on the bed.   
  
"I think, but I really can't remember anything. Just what people have told me."   
  
"Do you remember…" She paused, blushing.  
  
"Yes." He nodded, smiling. "I remember, I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
Her heart went back to its normal place in her chest, he _was_ back to normal.   
  
Later that day Madam Pomfrey let Draco out of the hospital wing and let him live his life again, but he didn't realize how different it would really turn out to be.   
*****  
A/N…there…no more waiting…hope ya like it! Feel free to tell me what you think through an IM er an e-mail, and please, of course…REVIEW!   
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie 


	12. Bloody Mary

A/N…*gets online today after the HOF parade and has over 40 reviews* well geez people! Do you have nothing else better to do than read my story!? Oh well! Thanks bunches!!! *Beams* I love you all!!!!!!! Onto the much anticipated story I guess. Very fluffy times ahead people! Hehe  
  
Disclaimer…not my stuff, but it is my plot.   
*****  
When Draco was permitted to return to his room he did so with a skip in his step. He was completely better and had also had a lot of time to think. He thought mostly about Hermione, at least when he had his memory back, and had really noticed that she was not only beautiful but intelligent, funny, and an all around good person. He didn't care what anyone else would think about it, he wanted her, and that was that.  
  
His father on the other hand was a completely different problem, he knew that if he ever found out that he was dating someone that wasn't a pureblood that he would kill him. And that was no joke.   
  
He walked toward the common room where Hermione was busy reading by the fire. The weather had turned bitterly cold by the middle of October and the castle was cold as well, so she always kept the fire well stoked. The Gryffindor laid down her book and walked over to the wooden desk and sat down. She ran over the final list of plans for the Halloween dance, she had to plan it herself because Draco was in the hospital. She knew it was a costume ball, and she had booked a band called The Legends that played all muggle music. She had discussed dinner and decorations with the house elves, and now all she needed to do was find a date. But she already knew who that was going to be, she really had no choice.   
  
Draco walked quietly into the common room and saw her bent over the desk writing furiously. He laughed softly and went over to her, sliding his hands up her back and resting them on her shoulders.   
  
_Screw them, I don't care any more. She's perfect and that's all that matters._  
  
His hands upon her had sent shivers up her spine and her heart racing wildly. Why was he doing this? Why did he have to be like this when she knew that she was just going to end up getting hurt. He was a Malfoy after all, why would he like her?  
  
She turned to face him in the chair, "Hello Draco." She said, smiling sweetly.   
  
"Hello my dear Mudblood." He laughed almost evilly.   
  
"Ah, Draco. Name calling isn't polite, and politeness is in the top ten things in the Malfoy code of honor, is it not?" She asked, playing along with his game.  
  
"No Hermione, alas, it is in the_ bottom _ten." He quipped, shaking his head sadly.   
  
She had to laugh at this and smiled. She didn't care anymore…let her heart be broken, she needed to throw caution to the wind sometimes, and what a better time than now. She stood up from her chair and walked toward him.  
  
"Too bad, my parents like polite people." She whispered.   
  
He raised his eyebrow, "Well, we will just have to make them think I'm polite when I meet them won't we?"   
  
He slipped his arms around her waist, she closed her eyes at the touch. "Draco."  
  
"Hermione, I don't care what anyone thinks any more. Screw my father, let him rot in bloody hell. I want you."   
  
She smiled, "Do you really mean that Draco?"  
  
"How could I not? Your beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring, everything anyone could ever ask for. I don't know how I didn't see it before."  
  
"Probably all that gel in your hair." She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Why are you crying?"   
  
"Its just…no one has ever said anything like that to me before."  
  
"Well, get used to it." He laughed, brushing hair out of her eyes.   
  
"I think I could." She smiled.   
*****  
The Halloween dance was two days away and Ron still hadn't asked Hermione to go.  
  
"Ron, just do it." Harry pleaded in the common room. Hermione had made one of her few stops in the Gryffindor tower and Ron had no other choice but to do it now.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?" He asked, wringing his hands.  
  
"Oh, sure Ron, about what?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween ball with me."  
  
Her heart sank, "Oh, Ron. I'm sorry. I can't, I have to go to all the balls with Malfoy." She spat out his last name in order to keep her charade up.   
  
"Oh. Alright then, no big deal. Sorry." He frowned.   
  
"I'm sorry Ron, really I am." She said her goodbyes and left for her room. She still had to work on her costume.   
  
She had bought a beautiful dress from one of the shops in Hogsmeade, she intended to be Bloody Mary. One of the ghosts that was most well known in the 1800's. The dress looked like it was from the time of Queen Mary, it had a huge bell skirt and lots of frills and such. She had made tears in it and charmed blood on it so that it would make her look like the real Bloody Mary, beyond the beheading.   
  
She went through the portrait hole and into the common room. Noticing that Draco's door was closed she went straight to hers and laid down. It had been quite a long day.  
*****  
That Friday came very fast, and all classes had been canceled for the day by the request of Hermione. So she decided to take a long hot bath before getting ready for the ball. She slept until 11:30 that day and when she woke up, Draco had already gone. She rung the bell and a house elf came and brought her another big bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. She filled the tub with sunflower bubbles and undressed. Flopping into the tub she sunk down until she was covered in the suds.   
  
She heard the portrait swing shut and a ruffle of clothing and instantly knew that Draco was back. She heard a soft knock at the door and sunk deeper into the suds, calling out, "It's open."  
  
Draco stepped into the bathroom with his hand over his eyes, she had to giggle. "I'm covered Draco, you don't have to do that."  
  
He uncovered his eyes and noted that she was in fact covered up to her neck in bubbles.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew that we were going to the dance together tonight."   
  
"I know, what are you going as?" She asked, wringing out her hair.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" He snickered.   
  
"I guess. Now get out! I need to go get ready!" She shooed him out of the room and got out and dried herself with a drying charm.   
  
She dressed in her gown and looked in the mirror, then swept her hair up like in the picture of Bloody Mary that she had hanging on the edge of the mirror. She charmed her skin to look paler and then, she was done. The dress had really done wonders for her, making her look thinner because of the corset and it really brought out the large chest she had acquired through adolescence as the neckline was cut very low and showed a lot of cleavage. She put on the costume jewelry necklace that she had bought from the same shop. Now she really looked like Queen Mary.   
  
She stepped into the common room to wait for Draco. She was supposed to be there early to make sure that everything was going well. Sitting down in the armchair with a sigh she crossed her legs and waited for her date. She heard a door open and footsteps behind her.  
  
"Good evening my dear." She heard a cool voice say from behind her.   
  
She turned around to see Draco with a high collared cape on. He had charmed his canines to grow to a point and had also done the skin paling charm. He was a vampire.  
  
"Good evening Count." She giggled.  
  
"Shall we?" He offered her his arm and led her out the door and down to the Great Hall. It had been decorated spectacularly with jack-o-lanterns floating from the ceiling, and beautiful streamers everywhere. It was wonderful. The candlelit tables were set for two this year, and there were also a few four person tables here and there. Her and Draco's table was at the front with the two high backed chairs, it was also candlelit, but decorated more drastically. Everything was perfect.   
*****  
A/N…hope this holds you all over…ill write the ball tomorrow! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! Hehe…love you all!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie 


	13. The Ball and a Surprise

A/N…well here's the chapter you have all been waiting for…and to let you all know…the rating is going to go up in the next few chapters…hope you like this one…it will be very fluffy! And theres a little surprise for you all in here!  
  
Disclaimer…Harry Potter and all the characters and such belong to JK Rowling…I am not JK Rowling…get over it!…the songs are *in order* DJ Sammy's Heaven, Miriah Carey's Forever, and Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like This  
*****  
Hermione and Draco sat at their table and watched the couples come in in twos and sit at the tables. Harry came in with Ginny and Ron was with a Ravenclaw 6th year named Lindsay. The two boys smiled at Hermione and walked toward a four person table to sit down.   
  
The Head Girl squirmed a little in her chair as she watched people's gazes travel up to herself and Draco's table. But, she really did get a little satisfaction when she saw Pansy's jaw drop as she looked at Draco. Hermione looked at the blonde sitting next to her just to see that he was smirking at Pansy, she knew he got satisfaction out of it as well.   
  
The dinner went smoothly after Dumbledore's speech. He had just wished everyone a Happy Halloween, but no one had really listened to what he said because they were looking at his costume. Hermione suppressed an all out laughing fit as she saw that Dumbledore was dressed as what looked like a muggle "rapper." He had baggy clothing on with long silver chains hanging down over a very baggy jersey with 07 on the front. He seemed pleased with himself at the laughter and laughed himself. Hermione looked over at a normal looking Snape and saw him mumble what unmistakably looked like "Nutters…" (A/N…sorry, I just get a kick out of turning Dumbledore into a rapper…lol)  
  
When dinner was over and the tables had been swept to the side and a stage set up the band she had hired set up their things. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.   
  
"Now the ball shall begin, but the first dance will be led by our Head Persons, please clear the floor." He winked at the two and nodded for them to take the floor.  
  
Hermione had known this was coming but her heart was thumping in her chest. Draco offered her his arm and led her out onto the floor. He had too known this was coming and was ready for it, but he still realized his heart seemed to skip a beat when she put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her particularly thin waistline. The song was a slow one.  
  
_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven…_  
  
Hermione had stopped listening to the song by the second refrain and instead had laid her head against Draco's chest. She had also tuned out the whisperings from the students and instead listened to the rapid breathing of Draco's heart. The song ended with a final line.  
  
We're in heaven.   
  
They broke apart reluctantly and looked at each other. Golden eyes staring into icy blue ones. The applause cut into their minds and the walked back to their table, the students eyes following them. Ron's jaw had dropped when he saw how close they were dancing.  
  
"Well, would you like to dance or go for a walk?" Draco asked her once they had sat down and everyone had started dancing again.   
  
Hermione's head was still spinning, "A walk sounds nice, fresh air." She forced a laugh.  
  
Draco nodded and took her by the arm again, leading her instead out of the room and ignoring the stares. Instead of leading her outside he turned and went down the hall leading her to a picture of a little girl and boy in a garden, the boy was pushing the girl on the swing and she was laughing.   
  
"Burnett." Draco said in a cool voice. Hermione realized the password as the last name of the author of the muggle book, The Secret Garden.   
  
The portrait swung open and Draco put his hands over her eyes. "No peaking," He said almost seductively.   
  
Hermione nodded and stepped forward onto the stone steps into the unknown place that her 'captor' was taking her. Once she had made it down the steps and stopped Draco let go of her eyes. She had to gasp, it was spectacular.   
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco." She breathed.   
  
It was a garden, the flowers were bursting with color, and the ceiling was charmed to look like a bright sunny spring day. The smell of flowers wafted up her nose and her ears heard the unmistakable noise of a waterfall.   
  
"I also have a thing for Herbology," he laughed, putting an arm around her waist.   
  
She began walking around the cobblestone pathways through the plants. Some of them were tropical, some were not. It was amazing.   
  
She turned to go down another pathway but Draco stopped her and covered her eyes again. "I want this to be a surprise too."  
  
She walked down the path closer and closer to the waterfall sound, Draco stopped moving behind her and so she stopped as well. He let her eyes go and she gasped again. It was the exact same waterfall from her dream, it even had the bench sitting in front of it.   
  
"Draco." She whispered.  
  
He led her to the bench and she sat down next to him. _Oh Merlin, this is too good to be true. _  
  
"We probably shouldn't stay long, it might be suspicious, but I just had to show this to you. No one else knows about it. Just me and Dumbledore, he told me about it a few years ago for some unknown reason." He smiled and put his arm around her.   
  
"Merlin Draco, it's amazing." She sighed.  
  
"So are you." He let his thoughts slip from his lips and she turned to look at him smiling. He moved closer and closer to her until their noses were touching, holding her eye. "You really could be bad for my record." He laughed before his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.   
  
Pulling away Hermione smiled again. "We really should get back."   
  
Draco nodded and they left the secret garden behind, their secret garden, and went back to the Great Hall as a song ended. The next song began slow and before she knew it Ron was running up to his fellow Gryffindor and asking her to dance. She looked at Draco and gave a half hearted yes and followed him onto the floor. He held her tightly as the song went on.  
  
_Those days of love are gone  
Our time is through  
Still I burn on and on  
All of my life  
Only for you  
  
From now  
Until forever  
And ever, my darling  
Forever  
You will always be the only one  
You will always be the only one…  
_  
Draco stood in the corner by the punch bowl, completely ignoring a persistent Pansy who kept asking him to dance, his eyes were glued on Ron (who was dressed as a pirate) and the lovely Hermione.   
  
_He's holding her too close, I can't stand it anymore._ He almost walked over and separated them until his mind got the best over his heart and he stopped.   
  
When the song stopped Ron kissed Hermione softly and she kissed him back though not for much longer than a moment. She pulled away from him and thanked him for dancing with her and walked back to her table. Draco saw this and started toward the table as well.   
  
"What was that all about?" He asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Ron likes me, he doesn't know about us Draco. Just leave him alone, please." She pleaded.  
  
"Very well, but next slow song we are dancing together, I don't want you that close to him again."  
  
Hermione smothered a grin, Draco was jealous over her. Who knew?  
  
The next few songs were faster and Hermione danced with Ron and Harry during those but as the ball came to an end they played a slow song. Draco came up to her and swept her onto the floor, her bell skirt swaying this way and that. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his hands around her waist. She held her arms around his neck and rocked back and forth in motion to the music.  
  
_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me?   
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you that love has come here  
And a... a moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special Kiss  
Oh I can't believe that it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
_  
"Hermione," He whispered. The word was like a kiss.  
  
"Hermione," The word became a kiss.   
  
The students that were watching the Head Person's dancing on the floor gasped. Hermione heard it and pulled away, running out of the Great Hall. Ron's jaw, along with Harry's had hit the floor.   
  
Draco stood there, not knowing whether he should run after her or not. He chose to run after her and pushed the onlookers out of the way before bursting into the cold Autumn air where he knew she had ran. He found her sitting on a bench crying and approached her cautiously.   
  
"Hermione, we need to go back in there, we have to close up the ball." He whispered soothingly.  
  
She wiped her eyes and nodded, walking back to the Great Hall. The rest of the night passed without incident and Hermione went to her room and locked the door after the ball was over. Draco on the other hand went to the garden to think.   
*****  
A/N…hope everyone likes it! And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my little story…*Beams* my reviews are past 100! I love you all!  
  
Love and Fluff,   
Natalie  



	14. She Walks in Beauty

A/N…well…I'll just start updating this one more often than the other considering that not many people are reading the other one…here the next chapter…im still deciding on a rating change so be ready! And the idea for the beginning of this chapter is thanks to Sidra1...she gave me the suggestion…thanks! (to Sidra…I used half of it…)  
  
Disclaimer…do I have to do this EVERY time? Geez…you should know by now…I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own anything related to Harry Potter…now leave me alone!  
*****  
The next week was full of whispers in the halls when Hermione or Draco passed, Hermione dealt with this by taking points from anyone she saw pointing or whispering at her. Ron hadn't spoken to her since the ball and was being particularly stubborn towards Harry.  
  
A week after the ball it was time for Hermione to do her normal Friday night patrol. She sighed as she put her wand in the pocket of her robe and walked out into the hallways. The halls were, as usual, quiet. She took points from Ravenclaw after she found a pair of 4th years snogging at the end of a corridor, but that was it.   
  
Two hours later she returned to her room, deciding to take a hot bath when she got there. As she stepped into the common room she noted that Draco's door was closed and the bathroom door was open. She sighed again and walked into the bathroom, closing the door slowly and not turning on the light. The light of hundreds of miniature tea candles lit all along the countertops and floating in the bath reflected off the bathroom walls. There was steaming hot water and rose petals along with the candles floating in the bath, along with Hermione's favorite strawberry bubbles.   
  
She smiled and picked up the note laying on the floor by the bath.  
  
_Hermione,   
Thought you might be able to use this. Enjoy.  
Draco_  
  
She placed the note on a bare spot on the counter, almost catching her hair on fire in the process. She disrobed and discarded her clothes in a pile near the toilet and got into the tub. A soft moan escaped her lips as the steaming hot water hit her skin.  
  
She sank down to the point where she was up to her neck and finally submerged completely, soaking her hair. As she went under she felt a small tug at her leg and she opened her eyes. The water burned them and she came up to the surface and screamed before Draco's head popped up out of the water with a grin on his face.   
  
"Draco!" She screamed again covering herself up.  
  
"Oh lighten up Granger." He laughed in his usual drawl.  
  
She made a movement to get out of the tub but he grabbed her arm, sliding over next to her, the feel of his silk boxers was evident on the skin of her thigh. Well at least he was wearing clothes, and the bubbles were enough to cover her.   
  
"Come on, the bath is drawn and romantic, why waste it?" He smirked.  
  
"Well, I'm not very comfortable with the fact that I'm sitting here naked while you at least have boxers on."  
  
"Then go change." He offered.  
  
Hermione nodded and forced him to close his eyes while she got out and wrapped a towel around her and went to her room. She grabbed the one swimsuit she had brought with her and put it on. It was a bikini that was of course gold and crimson, she took her wand from the bedside table and changed it to silver and green. Knowing this would please him.   
  
She walked back into the bathroom and deposited the wet towel next to her pile of clothes and slid into the tub next to him.   
  
"Do you approve?" She giggled.   
  
"Very much so." He said, eyeing her.  
  
"I'm glad."   
  
He turned to her and kissed her softly, cupping her chin in his palm. She settled into his arms and sighed in contentment. They sat there until the candles began to die and the water turned cold and their skin resembled raisins.  
  
They got out and wrapped themselves in white robes, which the house elves now warmed for them, and went to sit by the fire.   
  
"Draco, why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why me? Why is it that out of all the girls in 7th year, you fell in love with me?"  
  
"Love knows no boundaries, maybe I just saw what I had missed before. I'm really not sure."  
  
She snuggled against him, "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it happened."  
  
He ran his hand through her hair, "I am too."  
*****  
A confused Ron sat in the common room next to Harry and Ginny, Harry's arm was wrapped around her protectively and Ron's face was in his hands.   
  
"I don't know why Ron." Harry tried to comfort his friend.  
  
"Its just, not right. He has to have put a spell on her or something! She wouldn't do this to us!" The frustrated redhead cried.  
  
"I think there is a spell on her Ron," Ginny said, "The spell of love. And there's really not much you can do about that."  
  
Ron looked at the floor, "Why is it that I'm always in someone's shadow? First Harry's, now Malfoy's. When will I get the spot light?" He pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"Come on mate, cheer up. Everything will turn out okay in the end." Harry said.  
  
"No it won't, not as long as she's with Malfoy instead of me! She told me she loved me!" He began to cry, he didn't want to, but he couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
Ginny left Harry's arms and went over to hug her brother, "Don't worry Ron. Harry's right, everything will turn out okay in the end, and if its not okay, then its not the end."  
*****  
Hermione brushed her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom. The curls straightened as she pulled the bore-bristle brush through them, but then sprung back to their original form as soon as she was done. Hopeless.  
  
She sighed as she set the brush down and walked back into her bedroom, Draco was laying on the bed reading from what looked like a muggle book.   
  
"What are you reading?" She asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Poetry, Byron." He said simply.  
  
"Mmm, one of my favorites."   
  
_"She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes: Thus mellow'd to that tender light, Which heaven to gaudy day denies."_ He recited.  
  
_"One shade the more, one ray the less, Had half impair'd the nameless grace, which waves in every raven tress, Or softly lightens o'er her face; Where thoughts serenely sweet express, How pure, how dear their dwelling-place." _She said in a stately manner as she waited for him to finish.  
  
_"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent, A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent!"_ He finished the end of the poem and sat up to look at her.   
  
"I never knew a Malfoy would spend time reading muggle literature," She giggled.  
  
"Ah, that is where you are wrong, we Malfoy's pride ourselves our love of the arts, and I don't mean the dark ones. I spent half of my youth reading Shakespeare and Poe. Two great men if I say so myself." He smiled.  
  
"Je fais confiance que vous parlez français puis aussi bien?" (I trust you speak French then as well?) She said.  
  
"Oui, je l'ai appris à un jeune âge." (Yes, I learned it at a young age.)  
  
She smiled, Merlin he _was_ perfect.  
  
"So exactly why are you laying on my bed reciting me poems from famous 19th century muggle poets?" She laughed.  
  
"No reason really, just felt like a change of…colors." He glanced at the Gryffindor themed room and chuckled.  
  
"Well, I need my beauty rest, so goodnight." She stood with her hands on her hips near the door and watched as he smirked at her and left the room, going and sitting on the couch in front of the fire and resuming his reading.  
  
She closed the door softly and climbed into bed, covering herself up to her neck in the satin comforter. She drifted off to sleep for a bit until she heard a soft knock at the door.   
  
Rubbing her eyes with her fists she called softly, "Come in."  
  
Draco walked into the room wearing his infamous silken green boxers. "Seem to have a bit of a problem."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm locked out of my bedroom."   
  
Hermione sighed, "Did you try _alohamora_?"  
  
"Yes, it didn't work."   
  
The bushy-haired witch got out of bed and went to the door of Draco's bedroom, trying the spell herself. He was right, it didn't work.  
  
"Well, looks like you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight then Draco." She said, throwing a blanket at him.  
  
"A Malfoy sleep on a couch? Are you mad?!" He smirked.  
  
"Well then, where do you suggest you sleep?" She put her hands on her hips and yawned.  
  
"With you?" The mischievous grin she had seen so long ago covered his face.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Oh, not like that. I just mean, well sleep with you. The bed is certainly big enough." He gestured toward her room.   
  
She sighed and walked back to her room and turned to him, "Alright, but just for tonight."   
  
He put the solemn schoolboy look on his face when he said, "Yes Ma'am!"  
  
She crawled back into bed and he slid in beside her, she whispered, "Goodnight." Before saying "Nox." and turning off the lights. He sighed in contentment as he faced the same way she did, looking at her curly brown hair. He made a mental note to remember the unlockable spell next time he needed it. Chuckling to himself he drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.   
*****  
A/N…well…hope you all like it! Thanks to everyone who has stopped by in IM's to tell me about my little story and again…thanks for the reviews…you don't know how much it means to me!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie  
  
PS…there will be a rating change within the next few chapters…probably to PG-13...but I'm not sure at the moment. 


	15. Oops, Sorry

A/N…everyone read my new Hermione/Draco fic…Rose is for Remember…hope you like it! Onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer…for the 50 millionth time…I do not own Harry Potter!  
*****  
Auburn eyelashes fluttered open next to alabaster skin. Her leg was flung over his legs, and her arm was strewn across his chest. She stifled a giggle and slid away from him and onto the other pillow, hoping that he hadn't woken up and found her in such a position. It was too late though, for he had already.  
  
"Thought you'd never move." He drawled, sitting up and rubbing his neck.   
  
"Sleep well then I'd trust?" She laughed.  
  
"Your pillows are too soft, I have a crick in my neck." He tried massaging it himself.  
  
"Oh come here," She sighed, dragging him toward her and massaging his neck.   
  
"You have great hands you know that?" He laughed.  
  
"I had no clue." She smirked.  
  
She finished by biting his neck softly, a moan of pleasure escaping his mouth. Hey, who said that Hermione Granger couldn't be seductive?  
  
The two heard a small gasp from the doorway and looked up, an awestruck Harry stood in the doorway.   
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't know I was intruding on anything. Hermione, Ron wanted to talk to you but I'll tell him you'll talk to him later." And with that he ran out of the common room.  
  
"Don't people ever knock? Honestly." Draco drawled.   
  
"Oh God." Hermione moaned.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"He's going to go tell Ron, and seeing us half naked in bed isn't exactly what Ron is going to want to hear." She sighed.  
  
"Should I run?" He snickered.  
  
"I suggest that you do, unless you want a black eye and a bloody nose."   
  
"Well then, Miss Smarty Pants, what are you going to go do?"   
  
"I…I am going to go talk to him, he wouldn't dare hit me, would he?" And with that she changed into her uniform and stalked off to the Gryffindor Tower.  
*****  
"Ron, I don't know what I saw, all I saw was Hermione and Malfoy sitting in bed together." Harry sighed.  
  
"Wearing next to nothing." The red-head's face was almost as red as his hair at that moment.  
  
"Well, they were wearing pajamas."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione rushed into the common room, Ron got up and walked away but Hermione ran after him and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Listen to me Ron, it wasn't what it looked like, Draco got locked out of his room and he didn't want to sleep on the couch so he…slept with me. Nothing happened though I promise." The Head Girl's face was flushed.   
  
"Your bloody sleeping with the enemy Hermione. I don't care if nothing happened, you told me you loved me." He turned away from her.  
  
"And I meant it Ron, just not it that way. You and Harry are like brothers to me."   
  
"Brothers, yeah, right." He stalked off up to his dormitory.  
  
"Awfully moody isn't he?" Hermione sighed looking at Harry and Ginny. They didn't say anything. "Oh come on, you both believe me that nothing happened right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Hermione. We believe you." Ginny forced a smile.  
  
The Head Girl sighed and walked back to her common room where Draco was now sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up at her with a questioning look when she walked in.  
  
"Next time you see Ron…run." She said in an exasperated manner, plopping down on the couch next to Draco.  
  
"I'll take it he didn't take it too well." He laughed.  
  
"'Your bloody sleeping with the enemy Hermione.'" She mimicked him.  
  
"Sleeping with the enemy? Hmm, never thought of it that way." Draco rubbed his chin.  
  
"Prat!" She giggled and shoved him. "So, did you get your door unlocked?"   
  
"Yes, Filch came and fixed it, and he seemed keenly interested in where I slept last night. I told him I slept on the couch, but he didn't seem to believe me." Draco ran his hand through his hair, it was terribly messy.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get to class." She stood and grabbed her bag then walked out of the common room. Hey, she was still Hermione.  
*****  
A/N…sorry this is kind of a short chapter…yes…Ron is being a prat…and I have decided on a rating change in the next chapter…be ready…the rest of the story should be interesting! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for being patient!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie   



	16. Revenge is the Sweetest Satisfaction

A/N…here's the chapter you have all been waiting for…rating change time! I have also noticed that I made a mistake in the last chapter so I'll fix it at the beginning of this one! Hope you like it…fluff ahead! Oh yea, in this chapter I feel a little out of place as I am 14 and I haven't done anything like what happens in this chapter…therefore the details will be sparse which will also keep my rating down to a PG-13. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer…you know the drill so why do I have to keep putting this?!  
*****  
As Hermione walked out of the common room Draco gaped at her, who was she kidding? It was Saturday! He rolled his eyes and waited for her to return, he had a surprise that would blow her mind in store for her that night.   
  
The Head Girl walked into the hallway when it hit her, it was Saturday! Oy, he's really getting to me now. She turned and walked back into the common room to find Draco no where in site. She ignored it and walked into her bedroom, laying down and burying her face into the pillows.  
  
She laid in bed most of the day and thought about what she was going to do about Ron, she also took all her meals in her room and didn't leave at all. Draco on the other hand had an errand to run. He had waited until Hermione shut her door and then had left and gone through the secret tunnel that he knew about that led to Hogsmeade.   
  
As he shut the trapdoor he came into the cellar of Honeydukes. Draco walked the streets until he came to the small jewelry shop in town, he went in and began looking in the cases. There were diamond rings, and golden bracelets, but these all seemed too extravagant of a gift for the modest Hermione. He settled on the necklaces. There were traditional ones that could be found in the muggle world, but there were also ones that moved around.   
  
One of the still necklaces caught his eye, it was a heart, plain and simple, with a small place for a stone suspended in the middle of it. Now, when did she say her birthday was? February? Ah yes, that was it, February.   
  
The sales witch took the necklace out of the case and handed it to him, he had her put the December birthstone into the place in the center and then had her wrap it. The purple stone looked wonderful next to the gold. He thanked the witch and set off back to Hogwarts, but not before buying a rose off the witch selling them on the street.   
  
He walked back to his room as he exited the statue and saw that Hermione's door was still shut. Perfect. He crept into his room and shut the door, throwing his cloak on a heap on the bed. He laid the rose on his bedside table after putting a preserving charm on it so it wouldn't wilt. Then he took out the box with the necklace and laid it next to the rose. By then it was already 7 o'clock and almost time for him to make his rounds. He took out one of his favorite books and began to read on his bed.   
  
Romeo and Juliet had always been one of his least favorite books by Shakespeare, but back then he had no one to imagine as his Juliet, he had always been a sucker for the death scene though. He read each line with scrutiny, taking in the full effect of what Shakespeare had written, unknowing that it would become one of the most famous love and tragedy stories of all time. The time flew, as it always had when he had read as a child and soon it was time for him to make his rounds. He pocketed his wand and walked out into the corridors, not really paying attention to what he was doing.   
  
When Hermione heard Draco leave, she instantly knew what she was going to do, she had to get him back for the bath, and there was only one way to do it. She changed into the pair of pajamas that were so revealing that they could be considered lingerie, oh how sweet revenge would be. The bottoms looked more like frilly underwear, but they came down to a garter belt around her legs, she connected the belts to a pair of knee highs that she had brought, the top matched the bottoms and was more or less a tank top. She had bought the outfit on a dare from her friend but it came in handy now. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my my did she look seductive. Revenge is sweet, but she was so sweet that she would make Draco's mouth water.   
  
She turn the armchair around so it would face the door and she sat in it to wait for Draco to return, she had set the trap now she just needed for him to take the bait.   
  
When Draco walked in and saw her sitting there with her legs crossed and looking terribly…sexy, he almost went through the roof.   
  
"Merlin Hermione, what's with that getup?" He loosened his tie, was it hot in here or was it just…her?  
  
"Oh, don't you like it Draco?" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and running her finger along the garter belt.   
  
He walked over to her, "I love it."  
  
She gave him a coy smile, oh she was loving this, she really and truly was. "I love you Draco." She said suddenly, letting her thoughts slip from her lips. She gasped as she realized what she had said and he raised his eyebrows in contemplation.   
  
He scooped her up out of the chair, putting her arms under her legs and cradling her. She let out a little squeal as he did this and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Hermione." He said in a serious tone, and he meant it.   
  
She stared into icy blue eyes, not blinking, trying to figure out if he was being truthful. As it seemed through his serious tone and the look in his eyes, he was. "I never thought that I would actually be in love with Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince that my friends and I have all come to despise, yet I have come to love."  
  
"Slytherin Prince, nice name." He laughed carrying her to his room.   
  
"I thought so too," She giggled as he set her down on the bed. He walked over to the bedside table and grabbed the rose and the box. She looked up at him questioningly as he sat down on the bed beside her.   
  
"I'm not good with speeches so, here, these are for you." He shoved the gifts in Hermione's direction and she opened the box after smelling the rose.  
  
"Oh Draco, it's beautiful." She grinned as he put it around her neck. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much ." She said in a muffled way as her face was buried in his chest. As she pulled her head away from his chest he held not only her, but her eyes as well. He didn't look away and neither did she, then they both did what seemed right. His lips covered hers in a passionate kiss and they were soon two tangled bodies laying on the bed.   
  
He sat up and removed the two knee socks from the garter belts, and then kissed up each leg until he reached the black fabric. He then reached and removed his cloak, shirt, tie and shoes, and kissed her deeply again. They both knew what this would culminate in.   
  
Hermione ran her hands up his alabaster chest, his body was well defined from years of Quidditch. Shaking hands began to remove his belt and unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. He slid the garment off the rest of the way until he was only in socks and his trademark green silk boxers. The socks were kicked off his feet and he laid next to her, staring into the depths of her honey brown eyes.   
  
"Are you sure?" He whispered, he didn't want her to do something that she would later regret.  
  
She nodded uncertainly and then pulled him down for a kiss again. He slipped the top of her pajamas over her head and, as she had done, ran his hands up her chest. Shivers ran up her spine at the contact of places that no one other than herself had touched before. Well, this was new. Now only two thin pieces of clothing lay between them and their destinies.   
  
She hooked her fingers around the elastic waistband of his boxers and slid them down over his arousal and down to his knees, he again helped by pulling them the rest of the way off. Well, what they said about the Malfoy family jewels was true, it was as big as the fear their name provoked. He kissed down her chest until he reached the waistband of her underwear, sliding them off with a little help from the Head Girl. Now they were completely exposed in front of each other, but Hermione didn't feel as self conscious as she thought she would.   
  
He positioned himself above her, as he had done many times before, but none of those times had felt as real as this. He hadn't loved those girls, they were just a quick fix. Draco searched her face for the smallest sign of assent before he intruded, knowing that it would be uncomfortable at first.   
  
Hermione nodded slightly, bracing herself for the pain that she knew was coming. But no matter how much it hurt, she knew that it would all be worth it in the end.   
  
Draco kissed her deeply before proceeding after he saw her nod. Repositioning himself after the kiss he looked at her again.   
  
"Be gentle." She whispered. Of course he would be, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her more than possible.   
  
He nodded again and then penetrated. It hurt for her a little at first, he could tell from the look on her face, but as he sped up his thrusts the pain turned to pleasure.   
*****  
Two mangled bodies of flesh lay next to each other in slumber as the sun rose. Hermione was the first to wake as the warm sun hit her face. She almost sat up until she heard the heart beat beside her. She looked up to see Draco sleeping peacefully. It hadn't been a dream. She sighed in contentment as she realized that her inner thighs hurt horribly but she decided to ignore it. The brunette snuggled closer to her Slytherin lover and tried to fall back asleep. As she did this her hair tickled Draco's nose and he woke up.  
  
As he woke, he realized the source of his discomfort was also the source of his love. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. Honey eyes looked up.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." She giggled. Oh she could really get used to waking up next to him every morning.   
  
"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her soundly.   
  
"Mmm, I could get used to this." She said, snuggling up against him again.   
  
"How do you feel?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. As always, he was concerned for her well-being. Well, maybe not _as always_ but he was still concerned.  
  
"Wonderful." She answered truthfully, she really did feel wonderful, as if everything was right with the world.   
  
He kissed her again. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," came the simple reply, yet it wasn't really simple. Those three words, no matter how simple, could turn your whole world upside down, as they were soon about to find out.   
*****   
A/N…welp, theres my crack at a trashy romance novel scene…sorry if it disappointed you. Please review!  
  
Love and Fluff,   
Natalie 


	17. Discovered

A/N…another mistake I found when rereading the last chapter…I said that he put the December birthstone in the necklace only b/c I was gonna make it December but decided on February! The next chapter will be really really good…so wait for it but this one is kind of transitional… Oh yea, sorry you had to wait so long…I went on a short 2 day vacation so I couldn't write…for all you roller coaster fanatics…I rode the Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point! IT WAS WICKED!lol…onto the story  
  
Disclaimer…they are mine…all mine! MWAHAHAHAHA…no, not really, but I wish Draco was, hehe  
*****  
The newfound lovers laid in bed for most of the day and took breakfast lunch and dinner in their rooms. They talked about their lives, dreams, ambitions, fantasies and just enjoyed being in the company of each other.  
*****  
"Ron, you really have to get over this. If she was being truthful, like we know she was, then nothing happened."  
  
"I know Harry, its just that I don't like the idea that she was sleeping with Malfoy, just the fact that his flesh was that close to hers makes mine crawl."  
  
"Ron, you have to learn to get over it. Go get a rose from Professor Sprout's garden and go talk to her. I haven't seen her in two days, so she must be really upset." Oh how naïve could you be Harry?  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'll do, and bloody hell, I'll get her a dozen roses." He grinned and ran out of the tower and to the greenhouse where Professor Sprout had a few muggle plants. He picked 12 roses and then ran in the direction of Hermione's room. He knew the password so he just went in and went to her room. She wasn't there.  
  
"Hermione?" He called toward the bathroom door that was slightly ajar.   
  
The Head Girl heard him calling and sat up in bed. "Oh God Draco, it's Ron." She whispered.   
  
"How the hell did he get in here?" He drawled.  
  
"He knows my password!" She said, a bit too loudly. Ron heard her voice coming from Draco's room and walked toward it, opening the door cautiously. He hadn't been prepared for what he saw, Hermione and Draco, naked in bed together.   
  
"BLOODY HELL!" He screamed and ran toward Draco and grabbed him by the throat. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU GIT!?" He screamed at him, Draco turned blue as his skin was already as pale as it would go.   
  
"Ron! RON! Get off him!" Hermione screamed. Draco flailed his arms around and tried to pry Ron's hands away from his throat.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled as soon as she had gained her wand. Ron's body went as stiff as a board and his eyes blinked madly.  
  
"Now, will you listen to me?" She had covered herself in one of the white robes and stood above Ron. He couldn't answer but he could hear her.   
  
"Yes, what you saw when you walked in was exactly what you thought it to be. I did sleep with Draco last night, and you know full and well what happened. Ron, we love each other. We can't help it, but we do." She knelt beside him. "Now, if I take this spell off of you, do you promise to listen and not throw a bloody cow? Blink once if yes, twice if no. And remember, I have my wand and I can just keep you in this position if you go mad again."  
  
Ron blank once time and held his eyes wide open, Hermione nodded and said the spell that let him move again. "Now, sit!" She commanded, pointing toward the bed. Ron did as he was told and she sat beside him.  
  
"You told me you loved me," He whispered.  
  
"Ron, love isn't real unless its mutual. I love you like a brother, I told you that. But Draco is my lover, and there's not much you can do about it. I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands that were wringing in her lap.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Mione, I came to school this year wanting to marry you, I should have known better." He looked at the floor. She hugged him and a sound of disgust came from Draco, now wearing the comforter around his waist and leaning against the wall. Hermione turned and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Ron, I love you, remember that, but I love Draco too. You just have to learn to deal with that."  
  
He got up from the bed and Hermione grabbed her wand as he walked toward Draco, the blonde braced himself against the wall. Ron walked over to him and stuck out his hand, Draco shook it reluctantly.  
  
"You're a lucky man." He said simply and then turned to the roses that he had left lying on the floor and scooped them up. Instead of giving them to Hermione he gave them to Draco, "Give them to the prettiest girl you know." He said and walked out of the room. Hermione gaped after him.  
  
Draco watched him walk out of the room in awe. Then he took the roses over to Hermione and kissed her gently, "You're the prettiest girl I know."   
  
She had closed her eyes during the kiss but that hadn't kept her mind from spinning. Why had Ron reacted that way? He had seemed so calm. This wasn't right. Therefore she had to go to the only person who would listen to her and not give her the same "It's going to be alright." speeches. She had to see Dumbledore.   
  
"I need to get my head straightened out Draco." She said, standing up and walking out of the room. She changed into her robes and left the room without another word. Draco didn't follow her, she would be fine.   
  
Hermione found Dumbledore exiting his office, he smiled at her as she approached. "Ah, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well Professor, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm in a bit of a situation."   
  
"And what situation would that be?"  
  
"Well, you see, my friend says that he's falling in love with me, but I'm falling in love with someone else. And R…this friend saw this other person and I kissing. I just don't know what to do any more."  
  
"Well Miss Granger, I'm not much for teenage love problems, for I have not had one for…many years." He smiled. "But, I think that you should just follow your heart, talk to Mister Weasly about how you feel about Draco. If he is your true friend, he will understand." He winked and walked off down the hall. Hermione turned around and began to walk and then stopped in her tracks, how had he known it was Ron and Draco? That man had powers of his own.   
*****  
A/N…sorry, another short chapter, I promise the next one should be longer tho! But only if you review!   
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie   



	18. News

A/N…welp…ive been running around all week trying to get ready for school to start, and once it does I can't promise ill update as often as I have been…sorry about that. This chapter will have to be one of my favorites to write. Hope you enjoy it! Oh yea, for you Ron fans…I promise that everything will turn out okay in the end.   
  
Disclaimer…I do no own Harry Potter….hmmm where have I heard that one before?   
*****  
The rest of that week Ron hadn't talked to Hermione at all, in fact, he hadn't done much at all. He sat in his classes staring at the walls, Snape had taken a few too many house points because he wasn't paying attention. This really didn't affect him.   
  
Harry had tried to talk to him, but nothing helped. Ron had told him about how he had caught Hermione and Malfoy, but Harry already knew this was going to happen. Ginny had told him about how Hermione liked Draco, and he had gotten over it. Ron wasn't so good about getting over things.   
  
Hermione had tried to ignore Ron that week as well, he was acting like a total prat. She also had to deal with the looming Yule Ball. She had been so wrapped up in…Draco…that she had totally forgotten about it. She hired the same band as last time, and arranged food and seating, this time having all 4 person tables with the exception of hers and Draco's.   
  
The dance approached quickly, and Hermione knew that Ron wouldn't ask her to it this time. Draco had asked her, more of in a playful way after one of their…escapades. After that first night, the two could always be found sleeping in one another's bed. Hermione had gotten used to waking up to him every morning. She felt that she could do that for the rest of her life.   
  
One morning Hermione woke up feeling nauseous. She crept out of her bedroom, which Draco had taken residence in last night, and ran to the bathroom, closing the door and running to the toilet. She threw up for a good 5 minutes before she felt well enough to stand and make her way to the hospital wing. She put her cloak over her pajama's and walked to the wing, having to stop one time to make a dash to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as she felt another half coming up.   
  
When she made it to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her and put her on the bed, taking her temperature and asking her what the symptoms were. When Hermione told her that she had just woken up and spilled the entire contents of her stomach out, out of the blue, the kind witch smiled.   
  
"Hold on just a minute deary." She went to one of the cabinets and brought back a small cup. "I need you to urinate in this for me."   
  
Hermione took the cup and reluctantly went to the bathroom to fill it. She came back out and handed it to Madam Pomfrey. She then took it over to a counter and put a small drop of a potion into it and swirled it around with a glass stick. The contents of the cup turned blue. She smiled again and turned to Hermione.   
  
"Congratulations Hermione, your pregnant!"  
  
Hermione fainted.   
*****  
Draco woke up later and found that Hermione was out of the room. "Probably planning that bloody ball again." He mused to himself. He didn't want to have to deal with the stares when they were dancing again. Although he had caught glimpses of Hermione's dress robes hanging in the bureau and he definitely liked the image he got when he thought of it on her.   
  
He walked around the room trying to find a note of some sort or any sign of where she might have went. After a while he gave up and went to his room to put on his robes.   
  
Hermione came back about an hour later after Madam Pomfrey had revived her. Luckily Madam Pomfrey had told her that she would not be kick out of Hogwarts for this because it had happened many times with 7th years. They were adults, and Hogwarts was also a place where you could find the love of your life before you went off into the real world. Hermione would just have to deal with the pregnancy and the stares once her stomach got big enough.   
  
She walked into the common room and sat down by the fire. Draco came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked lightly.  
  
"Just went for a little walk that's all, I just needed more time to think." She figured this was a plausible answer considering she had been doing a lot of thinking lately, mostly in the secret garden.  
  
"Oh." He slipped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest listening to her heart beat rapidly. He was a little disappointed, she hadn't remembered what day it was. This was a very important day for him, his 18th birthday. He was now a man.   
  
Of course she hadn't forgotten about his birthday, but the news of her being pregnant had definitely taken it out of her mind. She recalled that it was the day he turned 18 and smiled.   
  
"Oh, I forgot!" She got up and scampered off to her room, bringing the potions book that she had bought him at the beginning of the year. It was wrapped in silver and green paper and tied with a silver bow. He quirked an eyebrow as she got up and left the room but his features softened as she returned with the gift. "Happy birthday," She smiled.   
  
Draco opened the gift and looked through the pages, his eyes glimmering, he had always wanted this book. "Thank you." He hugged her and kissed her nose and then moved his lips down to hers, kissing her deeply.   
  
The kiss was shortened as Hermione got up. "Draco." She had to tell him.   
  
"Mmmm?" He said, looking up.  
  
She couldn't do that, not on his birthday. She faked a smiled, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again.  
  
"We should probably go over plans for the ball again, considering its in less than a week." Hermione said, pulling away from him and going to the desk. Draco looked a little put out but followed her and stood behind her as she sat in the chair and went over the plans again.   
*****  
The week passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was time for the ball. Hermione had it planned on the day before break, that way people could go home for Christmas and not worry about missing the ball. Classes ended early that day so that everyone -mostly the girls- could get ready for the ball.   
  
Hermione and Ginny locked themselves in Hermione's bedroom to get ready for the ball. Ginny was going with Harry and she told Hermione that Ron was going with a Hufflepuff 7th year named Mackena. The girls spent the day pampering themselves and doing each other's hair and makeup.   
  
When it was almost time to go to the ball, Draco took a quick shower and put on his new dress robe, it was silver with green trimming.   
  
He sat in the chair and waited for Hermione and Ginny to come out of the room. There was a soft knock on the door and he sighed and got up to get it. Harry stood there, alone. It was strange for Draco to see him without one of the other two of the famous trio. He reluctantly invited him into the room and they sat in the chairs by the fire in silence.  
  
The door to Hermione's room opened and the two men looked up. Ginny was wearing maroon robes that flowed out after her waist. Harry took her arm and led her out of the room after smiling at Hermione. The head girl was wearing a sliver two piece outfit that was more of a gown than it was a robe. It was strapless and the back was in a corset. She couldn't have looked more beautiful.   
  
"Do you like it?" She grinned.  
  
"I love it." He smirked taking her arm and leading her out of the room after Harry and Ginny.  
  
"I love you," She whispered as he took her arm. She knew she would have to tell him tonight, but wasn't sure how to.   
*****  
A/N…the ball is in the next chapter…ill have it up in a few days…please review!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie 


	19. The Yule Ball

A/N…sorry to keep everyone waiting…and to all my faithful reviewers…it has been brought to my attention that chapter 16 it a bit more racy than I had intended it to be…therefore I am changing the rating of this story to R…sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer…I am not JK Rowling…if I was…I would not be on a piece of crap Emachine…sitting in my basement drinking a sprite remix…ok? (the songs are At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx, Nothing at All by Allison Krouse *sp?* and you all should know the last one…at least I hope you do!)   
*****  
The two arrived early at the ball and went in to check on everything, they left Harry and Ginny at the entrance talking to a few of Ginny's friends.   
  
As they walked into the Great Hall Hermione gasped, it was exactly as she had imagined it. The 12 huge Christmas trees stood all along the walls, lighting the room without the use of the floating candles. The candles instead were replaced with snowflakes, falling from the ceiling but disappearing before they reached anyone's head. There were icicles that wouldn't melt everywhere, giving the hall a feeling of being a winter wonderland. There was mistletoe hung in different places and even some above the doorway. Hermione looked up and then looked at Draco and smiled. They were alone for the moment and the door to the entrance hall was closed.   
  
Draco wrapped his arms around the Head Girl and kissed her softly. She gratefully returned the kiss with passion.   
  
"I suppose we should take our seats," She motioned to the table set for two at the front of the hall. Draco took her arm and pulled out her seat for her to sit down. _Being a Malfoy has its perks, he's a gentleman. _She laughed to herself as she sat down and her partner sat next to her.   
  
When the doors were opened people filed in in twos and fours, taking seats at the tables. Harry flashed a smile in Hermione's direction but Ron looked pointedly away from her. She sighed as she sat back in her chair and waited for the feast to begin.   
  
After Dumbledore gave a short speech the feast began, Hermione ate quietly, mulling about how she was going to tell Draco the news. The tables were cleared as soon as everyone was finished eating and Hermione's heart leapt into her throat, she knew she had to dance with Draco now.  
  
Dumbledore stood and waited for people to quiet down. As they did, he started his speech. "I would like for you all to clear the floor as our Head Person's lead the first dance." His eyes sparkled as he winked at Hermione. She sighed softly as Draco led her out onto the floor and put his strong arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck and they danced to the beat of the song.   
  
_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you.  
  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, You were there to remind me  
This is the start.   
  
Life is a road, and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. _  
  
Hermione drifted off into her own world as she rested her head against Draco's chest, his heart was racing wildly.   
  
On the other side of the room, Ron refused to watch, she stood by the punch bowl looking up at the ceiling. His date was sitting at their table filing her nails -priss-.   
  
As the song ended the two pulled away from each other, still in a daze. Hermione smiled at him before walking back to her seat. Draco followed her back to the table, watching the sway of her hips through her dress.   
  
People began dancing on the floor to faster songs. Before a slow song began Harry came up to Hermione, "Would you like to dance?"   
  
"Sure Harry." She looked at Draco who was scowling at Harry but followed him out onto the floor anyway.   
  
The song was slow and Harry held Hermione lightly as if she were made of glass.   
  
_Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart,  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark   
Try as I may I could never explain   
What I hear when you don't say a thing.   
  
The smile in your face lets me know that you need me.   
The truth in your eyes says that you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall..  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all.   
_  
"Hermione, Ron's acting really distraught. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Hermione debated telling Harry everything, but settled on a half truth. "Yes, he walked in on Draco and I…snogging."   
  
Harry looked at her awestruck. "Hermione? That's really out of character for you, especially with Malfoy."  
  
"Harry, I love him. I see him for the person he truly is, not the monster everyone else imagines him to be."  
  
The song ended and Harry let go of her. "Okay Hermione, as long as you are happy." He smiled at her and then went to sit with Ginny.   
  
Hermione sighed and went back to sit with Draco. He watched her cross the floor. _There's something different about her, its like…she's glowing_. He thought as she sat down beside him and smiled.   
  
"Would you like to go for a walk or go dance?" He asked, taking her hand under the table.   
  
"No, lets just sit here for a while, its almost over so we'd better not leave." She smiled again and squeezed his hand. Draco nodded and watched the rest of the couples dance.   
  
As the ball drew to a close, Hermione knew she would have to break the news to him soon. Soon Dumbledore stood and declared the last dance and asked for Hermione and Draco to lead it again. They reluctantly took the floor and held each other close under the eyes of their classmates.   
  
_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.  
  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.  
  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong.  
  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._  
  
The song was almost ironic but so true. Hermione noticed how well they fit together in the position they were in, almost as if they were made for each other.   
  
After the students had cleared out and Hermione and Draco were free to go Hermione decided she had to tell him.   
  
"Draco, lets go to the garden." She smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him to the picture and going in. They walked to the bench and sat down.   
  
"Draco, I have to tell you something." Her expression was serious but filled with worry, the Head Boy looked up.  
  
"What is it love?"   
  
She took a deep breath, bracing herself for how Draco would react. "I'm….pregnant." She whispered.  
  
Draco blinked and then held his eyes wide open. "You're…pregnant. Oh God, oh Merlin!" He stood up, his eyes were on fire. Hermione began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I thought we were being careful! I'm sorry." She looked at the floor while Draco paced in circles. His features softened as he saw she was crying and he sat down next to her and held her tightly. She cried into his chest until her lungs burned.   
  
Draco looked at the now sobbing Hermione, the woman who was carrying his child. "I have to think about this." He said coldly and stormed out of the garden, leaving Hermione to weep to herself.   
*****  
A/N…there ya go…she told him! Hope you liked this chapter! You will find out what happens next in the next chapter! (duh) lol…please review…and for those of you who are keeping up with Rose is for Remember…I had to discontinue it…please read the author's note if you want to know why…sorry!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie  



	20. Attacked

A/N…heres the next chappie for ya! Sorry it took a few days, but I was working on it and then my computer shut down and I lost all of it. So no more dilly dallying…heres the chapter! Oh yea…this one is kind of sad…but I'll give it a happy ending.   
  
Disclaimer…if you've made it this far, you should know by now…  
*****  
Draco stormed out of the garden and realized that he had no place to go, he normally went to think in the garden, and now a crying Hermione was in there. He went to the only place he knew no one would bother him.   
  
He crawled into the secret passageway that led to Hogsmeade and sat at the bottom of the steps mulling about what he was going to do.  
  
"If father ever found out it was my baby, he would kill me, Hermione, and the baby as well. But I would do anything to make her happy. We just have to be really careful about this." He stood up and went in the direction of Hogsmeade.   
  
Even though it was very late at night, some of the stores were still open. One of them happened to be a baby store. Draco walked in and looked at the cribs and strollers that were all around the small store and went to the back where there was a collection of plush toys. He picked a normal muggle teddy bear that had a heart that said "I love you." on it.   
  
He went back to the castle and to the room that he and the Head Girl shared. He found that she had not returned yet because her dress wasn't hanging on the back of her chair as it normally would be.   
  
"Something isn't right. She should have been here by now." He left the bear on his bedside table and went back to the garden. That was when he found her. She was laying in the hall about 4 meters from where the entrance to the garden was. She was bloody and badly bruised and wasn't conscious.   
  
"Oh Merlin Hermione!" He yelped as he scooped her up and ran her to the hospital wing as fast as he could.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had him lay Hermione down on one of the beds and then shooed him away from her, bustling around the room to get the correct potions to revive her. All the while asking Draco what had happened to her.  
  
"I don't know, I found her like this." He kept repeating to the bustling Mediwitch.   
  
Soon enough Madam Pomfrey had revived Hermione and Draco was able to find out what happened to her.  
  
"Hermione!" He kissed her on her forehead, "Who did this to you?"   
  
"Pansy," She whispered. "She told me to keep my dirty Mudblood hands off you."   
  
Draco knew that Pansy was jealous of Hermione, but not to the point where she would beat her, she could have killed her if she wanted to. Then he remembered, the baby.   
  
"Hermione, do you remember if Pansy hit you in the stomach?" He tried to sound as calm as possible.  
  
"She kicked me, but- oh God, the baby!" She sat up quickly but was overcome with dizziness and laid back down. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her and scolded her for sitting up.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey, can you tell if my baby is still alive?" Hermione held back the hot tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Well, yes I can dear, hold on." She ran over to the counter and brought back a syringe. "I'm going to have to take some fluid out of your stomach, this might hurt a little bit."   
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it tightly. Draco lost the feeling in his hand as she did this, but he didn't show any pain. Madam Pomfrey lifted up Hermione's night gown and stuck the needle into her lower stomach, it hurt horribly, but Hermione knew she would deal with more pain later.  
  
As soon as the mediwitch had removed enough fluid, she removed the needle and went over to the counter again and emptied it into a glass vial then added a few drops of potion and swirled it around a little bit. The liquid turned pink and Hermione smiled.  
  
"She's fine." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"She?" The two said simultaneously.   
  
"Yes, congratulations Hermione, it's a girl."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, his face showed no emotion. She had forgotten that Draco hadn't told her if he wanted to keep the baby or not.   
  
Draco smiled in the direction of the Head Girl and whispered. "Our girl."  
*****  
A few months passed and winter faded into spring, bringing the change of colors everywhere. The color's weren't the only thing changing, Hermione was too. Her hair had gotten sleeker, and her skin was beginning to glow. She had also began to show a little which posed a problem. No one knew about the fact that she was pregnant yet, but with the rate she was growing, they would soon. She was 5 months along and the shapeless robes could no longer cover the fact that she was pregnant.   
  
"Draco, what are we going to do? We can't let them know that its _your_ baby, someone would tell Lucius."   
  
"I don't know Hermione." Draco thought back to the day after Hermione was attacked  
  
_As he returned to his room, after Madam Pomfrey had forced him out of the hospital wing so that Hermione could sleep, he saw the oh too familiar eagle owl sitting outside his window. He opened the window so that the could remove the envelope sealed with the Malfoy crest. He sighed as he opened it and read the letter.  
  
Draco,   
Now that you have come of age, I want you to return home for Christmas holiday. You will receive the greatest birthday gift of your life. Send the owl back with the time I shall pick you up from the train station.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco sighed, he knew that his 'greatest birthday gift' would be the worst ever. The dark mark. He panicked and grabbed a piece of parchment to scribble a note onto and then tied it to the owl sending it off.  
  
Father,  
I am not permitted to return home for the holiday because I am Head Boy, therefore I will have to wait to get my 'present' when I return home.   
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Like hell I will." He sighed he watched the eagle owl carry the letter off into the sunrise. _  
  
Draco hadn't told Hermione about the letter because he didn't want to worry her. His father had sent a letter back telling him that he was disappointed, but would permit him to stay until the end of the year.   
"I guess I could always tell them that it was someone else's." She sighed.  
  
"Yes, but who? Weasly still doesn't talk to you, and no one would believe it was…Potter."  
  
"Harry would do it for me, I'm sure he would, and I'm sure Ginny would be understanding about it." She sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Then the baby kicked. "Oh!"  
  
"What? What's wrong!?" Draco seemed alarmed but Hermione just laughed.  
  
"She kicked, here, feel it." She put Draco's hand over her stomach and pushed down lightly, their daughter kicked again.  
  
"That's amazing." Draco was in awe, he just felt an unborn baby kick, _his _unborn baby.  
  
"And that's just the beginning." Hermione smiled.  
  
"So, …Harry…then." Draco forced himself to say his name.   
  
"Yes, I suppose so. I'll have to ask him to do it tomorrow morning at breakfast."  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore though, so he can alert the teachers." Draco still had his hand on Hermione's stomach and he felt the little girl kick again.  
  
"Yes, I'll go tonight then, you're coming with me though."   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled, kissing her softly.  
*****  
A/N….oh yay…chapter 20...I feel like I've really accomplished something! Please review…and thank you so much to all of you that have…I really feel loved! And to Natalie (the reviewer…not me) Happy Birthday!   
  
Love and Fluff,   
Natalie 


	21. An Idea!

A/N…sorry this took me forever…very long weekend and I started school today…so yeah  
  
Disclaimer…I've given up hope on anyone that still thinks I'm JK Rowling…  
*****  
"I think we should tell Dumbledore first." Hermione announced as Draco and herself stepped into the hall together in their robes.   
  
"Yeah, might as well." Draco agreed. The two unlikely lovers walked the halls on the way to the headmaster's office in silence. When they arrived there Hermione spoke the password, 'strawberry jellybean' and they walked up the stone steps to the office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk pondering things when the two walked in.  
  
"Ah, my two Head Persons, what can I do for you?" He was wearing light blue robes that set off his twinkling eyes that were hidden beneath his spectacles.  
  
"Headmaster, we have a problem." Draco began calmly.  
  
"What might that problem be Mister Malfoy?"   
  
Draco looked at Hermione, his eyes pleading. "I'm pregnant Professor, and Draco is the father. And if Lucius found out, he would kill Draco." She explained.   
  
"Yes Miss Granger, I do agree with you that if Lucius Malfoy found out that Draco had impregnated anyone at all, he would be very angry. But what do you suggest we do?"   
  
Hermione was grateful that Dumbledore had not punished them for her being pregnant. She sighed. "We were planning on asking Harry to act like the father until we at least get out of school."   
  
"And do you think that Mister Potter will agree to this?" Dumbledore queried.  
  
"We hope so, we were going to ask him after we asked you." Draco squeaked, he had never told anyone about his life, let along the 'Muggle loving headmaster' that he was raised to despise.   
  
Dumbledore put his hands together in a steeple manner and looked down at them in contemplation.   
  
"Very well, ask Harry and then come back to me with his answer, from then I will alert the teachers." And with that he dismissed them from his office and the couple went into the hall.   
  
"Well, I guess we should get this over with," Hermione mumbled as they went toward the Gryffindor common room. As they entered the room everyone looked up and gasped. A Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room, it was unheard of!  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione while Ron glared dangerously at Draco. "Hey Harry, can I talk to you in the hall?" Hermione asked sweetly. Harry looked back at Ron and then stood up and walked with Hermione and Draco out into the hall.   
  
"So what did you want Mione?" Harry questioned as they reached the hall and the glum looking Ron was out of sight.   
  
"Harry, I have a huge favor to ask you, but I need for you not to have a bloody cow when I ask you to do this."   
  
Harry nodded at Hermione and prompted her to continue.   
  
The know it all Head Girl, who was so used to knowing exactly what to say, was lost for words as she looked into her best friend's emerald green eyes. She took a deep breath and just said it. "Harry, I'm pregnant."   
  
Harry began to laugh, thinking that Hermione was joking until he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Oh Merlin Hermione. Who's the father?" He knew he didn't have to ask the question but he did anyway.   
  
Draco stood up from his leaning position on the wall and raised his hand. "Guilty as charged." He drawled in his old tone.   
  
Harry looked away from Hermione who now had tears coming down her porcelain cheeks. "How could you do this to me?" He whispered.  
  
"Harry, it had nothing to do with you and you know it! I fell in love with Draco, that's just how it goes." Hermione cried.  
  
Emerald eyes turned to face honey ones, he held her gaze and took her hands. "Okay Hermione, what is it you want me to do?"  
  
"Harry, I need you to act like the father. Just until school ends, we just have to hide the fact that its Draco's child so that Lucius doesn't find out. Please Harry."  
  
Harry's grip tightened on Hermione's hands. "I would do anything for you Hermione, and you know that, but I need a little time to think about that."   
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her face, "Alright Harry, take all the time you need."  
  
The Boy Who Lived smiled at Hermione and went back into the common room. Draco hugged the Head Girl tightly and they walked back to their rooms. So that he could comfort the depressed Hermione, Draco slept in her bed that night, holding her and whispering into her ear so she could fall asleep in his arms.  
*****  
A/N Sorry this took so long and its such a short chapter, but you all know how hectic the first week of school is…I promise that next chapter will be longer!   
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie   



	22. Harry's Answer

A/N…yay new chappie…sorry it took so long!  
  
Disclaimer…I'm not even gonna put it.  
*****  
*Point of view change to Harry for now*  
  
That night Harry thought long and hard about what Hermione had asked him to do. He had gone straight to his bed after their meeting in the hall and had drawn the curtains around his bed so he could think in peace.   
  
"What am I going to do?" He sighed.   
  
"It's Malfoy's baby, bloody Malfoy!" The voice in his head answered back.  
  
"But Hermione is my best friend. And she needs my help, she's always helped me when I needed it, so I should now."  
  
"But she went behind your back and slept with the enemy!" The argument with himself intensified.   
  
"I'm doing it, I don't care whose baby it is, Hermione is my friend!" And with that final thought he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*Back to Hermione.*  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke next to Draco, she snuggled close to him and pressed her face into his chest. He awoke from the tickling of her hair on his nose.   
  
"Lets skip classes today." He purred.  
  
Hermione laughed, he had lived with her for 7 months and he didn't know her that well yet? "No Draco, you know we can't do that."   
  
"Ugh, alright." He groaned as he pushed himself up and out of bed and then walked to his room to change into his robes. Hermione closed her door and changed into her own uniform and robes which she had charmed to loosen themselves to fit her stomach. They met each other in the common room and trudged off to the dungeons to Snape's class.   
  
Hermione sat next to Harry and Draco sat with his Slytherin goons. Harry smiled at her as she sat down and took her hand in his own, slipping a piece of paper into her palm. Snape stormed into the classroom and everyone faced front and became silent. Hermione grasped the paper in her hand tightly.   
  
When Snape had left them to make their potions, Hermione hurriedly opened the paper and read it. The only thing in it was a small, simple. Yes.   
  
The Head Girl turned to Harry and grinned at him before mouthing 'thank you'.   
  
After class she exited the dungeons with Harry, but they were the last to leave. When they reached the hall outside Snape's class Hermione hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Harry, you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"You realize that Ron will hate me too."   
  
Hermione hadn't thought about the fact that Harry would have to be all over her in order to make it seem believable, which meant that Ron would think Harry was taking 'his woman.'  
  
"Oh Merlin, I hadn't thought about that. We'll figure out something Harry, don't worry." She forced a smile as the two hurried off to Herbology.  
*****  
At the end of the day Hermione went back to her room to find Draco sleeping on the couch. She smiled as she knelt down next to him and kissed his forehead. Draco's eyelids fluttered open and he grinned at Hermione and pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply.   
  
"He said yes," She whispered.   
  
"Mmmm, I knew he would."   
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too Hermione. Always and forever." When he said it he sounded so final, the Gryffindor knew that he really meant it.   
*****  
The next morning Hermione awoke next to Draco again, exhausted. The events of that night had left them both exhausted. (A/N…I won't describe them for fear of losing reviewers)   
  
She nudged the sleeping Slytherin until he woke up. "We have to get to class Draco."   
  
"Mmmm, not again."  
  
She laughed. "Come on sleepy head."  
  
Draco didn't move so she took it upon herself to wake him up and shoved him off the side of the bed, laughing wickedly.   
  
"Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his head gingerly.   
  
"Sorry love, but I had to, I needed to get you up," she grinned.  
  
"You could have at least done it in a nicer way." He moaned as he got up and went out of the room to change. She laughed as she shut the door and changed into her own clothes.   
  
Her first class was Muggle Studies with Ravenclaw, she didn't pay much attention but instead passed notes to Harry so they could figure out what they were going to do. They decided to hold hands and act like boyfriend and girlfriend in public, just for sake of the argument, but never to do anything more than a peck on the cheek. She knew that Draco would be insane with jealousy but knew he would agree to it as well. By the end of class they had written 2 pages of parchment between the two just deciding on how they would follow through with the plan.   
  
The next period Hermione had free, so she took the chance to go tell Dumbledore that Harry had agreed to the plan. He was delighted and told her that he would tell the rest of the teachers so that the act would seem more reasonable. Hermione sighed as she realized that she would be lying to all of her friends, but it was for the safety of herself, her child, and her lover.   
*****  
A/N…welp, not as long as I'm sure you hoped it would be, but school is hectic and this weekend has been too…my birthday was Saturday! :-D! please review!   
  
Love and Fluff,   
Natalie  



	23. Betrayal

A/N…aww thnx guys…im 14 for everyone who asked…onto the story! The end of this chapter is very troublesome, so be forewarned.   
  
Disclaimer…for all of those who doubt…check my previous 22 chapters!  
*****  
Next class was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid and the Slytherins. Hermione knew she had to put her plan into action now or never.   
  
She found that Harry was waiting for her by the doors, she walked up and smiled.   
  
"Ready?" He whispered. She nodded eagerly and he took her hand in his, it engulfed hers warmly.  
  
As they walked down the sloping grounds of the castle she saw her classmates look up, Draco saw her and Harry hand in hand and his heart sank. Its for the baby, remember Draco.  
  
"Well looks like that Mudblood rat Granger has got herself a Pothead boyfriend." Pansy sneered. Draco had the sudden urge to slap her with all he had but kept it in and just smirked back at her.   
  
Pansy latched herself onto his arm and snickered in Hermione's direction, Draco again felt the urge to slap her but instead shook her off his arm. She frowned at him before walking off to go talk to her friends.   
  
Hermione and Harry stood next to each other and Harry wrapped his arms around the Head Girl's waist and Hermione felt a chill run up her spine.   
  
Ron took one look at them and turned red with anger. He walked over to Harry and stiffly said, "Can I speak to you mate?"   
  
Hermione gasped, she had forgotten all about Ron. She pulled Harry back as he went to follow Ron to a spot where no one was standing. "Just tell him." She sighed.   
  
Harry shut his eyes and followed the flustered Ron. "Ron, just let me explain before you have a bloody conniption!" Harry said, his eyes blazing. Ron backed down from his friend and let him explain.   
  
"Now listen to me Ron, I am only acting as Hermione's boyfriend for her safety and the safety of…" He couldn't bring himself to say it, "Her child." He breathed. Ron's face went from crimson to white in a matter of seconds.   
  
"C-Child?"   
  
"Yes Ron, she's pregnant. And you know by who as well. I just don't want to see her get hurt." Harry explained.   
  
Ron took one look at his best friend, and then glanced in Hermione's direction before storming off toward the castle. Harry ran a hand through his already unruly hair and walked back toward Hermione.   
  
"He didn't take it very well." He grumbled.   
  
"That's alright, he'll get over it in time." Hermione said with forced calmness, she turned away so that Harry couldn't see the salty tears threatening to streak down her cheeks.   
  
A few steps away, someone was eavesdropping on the conversation that Harry had been having with both Ron and Hermione. A grin spread across the person's face as the class turned to Hagrid for the beginning of the lesson.   
*****  
That week was full of stares and confusion for Hermione. She threw glares at anyone that she caught staring at her and Harry in classes. Draco had taken it better than she thought he would have, he had welcomed Harry with open arms pretty much. He still didn't like the boy, oh no, but at least he stopped sneering at him when he spoke to him, and he had also started calling him Harry.   
  
One night Hermione was laying on the couch in the common room reading, Draco came through the portrait hole after his patrol, and walked over behind her.  
  
"Hello darling." He purred in a deep rough voice, Hermione's heart jumped, she hadn't heard him come in.   
  
"Well if it isn't the little prat Malfoy." She hissed back playfully.   
  
He scooped her up off the couch and settled her on his lap as he sat down in one of the chairs. She giggled furiously.  
  
"We haven't been to the garden together since…I told you." She remembered the night painfully.  
  
"I've been going there quite often actually, during my free periods." Draco told her.  
  
He scooped her up again and carried her out of the room and to the garden, luckily they didn't meet up with anyone along the way. Instead of carrying her to the waterfall, he took her to a large tree that's trunk was so big a car could fit in it easily. He took out his wand and tapped on it, the trunk cut out to reveal a door that led to a room. The room was almost as if it was underwater, there was a spell put on the walls that made them like glass and there was water running down them.   
  
"We're under the waterfall if that's what your thinking." He laughed at Hermione's amazement as he set her down on the bed.   
  
"I could tell." She giggled as she lay back on the bed, the ceiling even had water running over it. "This is amazing, why didn't you ever tell me about it?"  
  
"I wanted to keep it as a surprise. I thought you might like it."  
  
"I love it."  
  
"I love you."   
  
Hermione smiled, memorizing the way he had said it. "I love you too."  
*****  
The two woke up in bed the next morning, Hermione watched the water run over the walls as she lay there feeling at peace with the world. Last night had been challenging because of her growing stomach, but now she was more sensitive to every touch, so much that she had felt as if she were on top of the world.   
  
"That was amazing." She whispered.  
  
"You're amazing."  
*****  
That day was a Sunday, so Ron didn't wake up until late. As he woke up he felt a sharp pain in his side. He disregarded it and sat up, the pain returned even worse and long this time. He groaned and lay back on his bed, rubbing his side.  
  
He lay until the pain subsided and then tried sitting back up again. The pain returned, and Ron knew something was wrong. He clutched his side and walked down the stairs into the common room, everyone had gone to breakfast already so there was no one there.   
  
"Help me someone!" He called out. No one came, and the pain was worse and constant. Then, there was darkness.   
*****  
Hermione and Draco left the garden early to go to breakfast, on the way back, as everyone else had just arrived, Hermione decided to go and check on the Gryffindor Tower to make sure everything was still in one piece. She stepped through the portrait hole and saw and unconscious Ron laying on the floor.  
  
"Oh God Ron!" She cried as she went to his side. He didn't stir.   
  
"Ron, please wake up." A lone tear streamed down her cheek, she couldn't lose him. She checked his pulse and found that it was shallow. The portrait hole swung open and she turned around to see Seamus coming into the common room.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin Seamus, help me, there's something wrong with Ron!" Seamus didn't move, he didn't do anything besides stick his hand in the pocket of his robe.   
  
"Seamus, didn't you hear me?"  
  
He drew his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Stupefy." He said in a rough voice, blackness came onto Hermione as the spell hit her.  
*****  
Hermione woke up on the cold stone floor of a dungeon. "Oh God, where am I?" She whispered sitting up. There was no light, but she could tell the outline of a door because of the light outside of it. She strained her ears when she heard a sound, a small _click, click, click_ from a cane. She knew of only one person that the cane could belong to, and she knew what it looked like. It had a metal serpent head at the top, and the owner was the worst person in the world.   
  
The door creaked open to reveal a man with a cane and a long black cloak, his hair and face could only be that of one person.  
  
"Malfoy." She whispered.  
  
"Crucio." She heard the man say, she felt pain tearing through her like nothing that she had ever felt before. Then blackness came again, and with the blackness, came relief from the pain. Sweet, sweet, blackness.   
*****  
A/N…like it?! Hehe…to coconuttyharry, that's fine you can use the idea…but there won't be any more scenes like that any more because I had too many complaints that I won't use them for fear of losing reviewers…sorry…  
  
To the rest of you…please review…I hope this chapter is good enough for you! Now the problems begin…I think this story might turn out about 30-35 chapters…so its almost over! Please review tho!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie  
AKA   
'The Queen of Fluff' as Lady Narcissa Malfoy calls me…hehe   
  
Oh yea, happy birthday to Coconuttyharry and Jenie!! 


	24. Complications

A/N…ok…I promise you will all figure out what happened in this chapter…promise!! Sorry it was so confusing! Now that I finally have time to work on this story…I will! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Disclaimer…I'm beginning to lose hope with you all.   
*****  
Hermione awoke to a dull pounding in her head on a cold stone floor. How had she gotten here? The she remembered. "Lucius." She breathed.   
  
The stone dungeon was small, and lit with just one torch, there was a faint outline of a door and Hermione removed the torch to go look at it. There was no doorknob, no way to get out. She replaced the torch and reached into her pocket, her wand was gone.   
  
"Draco, where are you?" She whispered, tears falling onto her pale cheeks. The baby kicked again, Hermione was glad that she knew she was at least still alive.   
*****  
*_flashback_*  
  
Draco stepped out of the Great Hall and began to walk to the Slytherin common room. As he was walking down on of the more isolated corridors someone came out of nowhere and grabbed him, pulling him into an empty room.   
  
The Head Boy tried to fight back, but a binding spell was put on him, so he could only listen.   
  
The person was Seamus, or at least it looked like him, but he talked like his father. "Draco, you should know better boy. Sleeping with a Mudblood? How could you put that filth into our family? HOW!?" He kicked at the boy.   
  
Draco understood, his father had used the Polyjuice potion and turned into Seamus. But he didn't know the Gryffindor password, and Hermione had said that was where she was going.   
  
"Now Draco, what are you going to do? You can't save your precious little Mudblood and yourself too. So choose, tell me the password, and I'll spare you. If you don't, then you will be disposed of." Lucius said unmercifully, taking the bind off Draco but keeping his wand on him. Draco knew he would never win if he ran or fought back.  
  
"Well boy?"  
  
"The password is Phoenix feathers." Draco sighed, even though it wasn't the real one.   
  
"You're lying! _Crucio_." He said simply, pointing his wand at Draco. The monstrous pain that Draco had experienced many times hit him. He seemed unfazed.   
  
"That doesn't work on me any more _Father_." He spit out the word as he had done Harry's last name so many times over the years.   
  
"I knew you were lying, I forced this pathetic soul to tell me." He gestured to Seamus's body, that was his own now. "Now, I'll have to kill you, _Avada…_" He was cut off as Draco took out his wand and screamed a curse.   
  
"_Salasso_!" The spell hit Seamus's neck *a/n…I dunno what to call him, Lucius or Seamus!* and he began to bleed.   
  
"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Lucius screamed as Draco fell to the floor. He healed his neck and looked down at the boy. "I'll finish you later." He spat as he slammed the door and ran off, black robes billowing.   
*****  
There was the faint click of the cane coming down a stone passageway. Hermione panicked and lay on the floor, trying hard to not breath. Lucius stormed into the room and closed the door.   
  
"I know you're awake you little whore. Now sit up and face me!" He bellowed, Hermione flinched and sat up to look at him.   
  
"Just leave me the hell alone!" She screamed at him.   
  
"_Crucio_."   
  
The pain returned until Lucius lifted the curse off her, Hermione lay on the ground in a ball.   
  
"Now, we can do this one of two ways, you can cooperate, and do what I tell you, or I can make you cooperate. You decide."   
  
Hermione felt the urge to tell him that she would never do anything he told her to, but remembered the baby. I can't let her die. She looked up at him and didn't say anything.  
  
"You're a smart Mudblood." He sneered. "Now, come with me!" He grabbed her arm harshly and opened the door, leading her down the dank corridor to another room. This one had a bed. Hermione felt her heart leap, maybe she was going to live here, not that it was any better, but at least it had something soft to lay on.   
  
Lucius pushed the girl onto the bed roughly, and began to unbutton his cloak. Oh God, he's going to rape me, the thought ran through her mind, and she barely had time to react before Lucius had ripped off her clothes.   
  
"We'll see how you like doing it with the older Malfoy you little slut." He yelled.   
  
Hermione whimpered, but didn't fight back for the sake of her baby's life. When he was done with her, he led her back to the other room and threw her into it before slamming the door and going back up the stairs. Hermione sat on the floor and cried heavily. She felt so dirty now, she just wanted to die.  
  
No, I can't think that. I can't let him break me, I must stay strong! She told herself.   
*****  
The spell eventually wore off Draco, and he was able to get up and run out of the room. First he went to the Gryffindor common room, but Hermione wasn't there. Then he ran to their adjoining rooms, only to find that she wasn't there either.   
  
"Oh God, what have I done?" He cursed himself.  
  
He stepped out of the Hermione's room and out into the corridor, Pansy was standing there with her arms folded under her breasts.   
  
"What happened to your little Mudblood girlfriend Drakkie?" She taunted him.   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Oh I know all about your little situation, and thanks to me, your father does too." She sneered.  
  
"You little bi…" he lunged for her but she stopped him.   
  
"Ah ah ah Draco, you lay one finger on me, and I tell your father and that little whore is gone."  
  
The Head Boy's eyes flared, but he kept his temper and instead turned and stormed away from her, heading toward the Gryffindor common room. Now matter how much he hated it, he knew he had to get their help.   
  
He entered the common room and found Harry reading and Ron sitting on the other side of the room.   
  
"Potter, Weasly, outside, now!" He barked, the two looked up.   
  
"Why should we?" Ron snapped.   
  
"NOW!" He yelled.   
  
They both took orders and walked outside into the hall. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked again. Harry just stared at him nervously, he knew something was wrong.   
  
"Hermione is gone, my father took her."   
  
"What?!" Ron yelled, anger rising in his cheeks.   
  
"Listen to me. We don't have time to argue, put everything behind you now Ron, we have to help Hermione." Draco said, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.   
  
Harry looked pleadingly at Ron. The redhead considered and finally said, "Alright, what is it you want me to do?"  
*****  
A/N…there ya go…and I've been wondering, to everyone who said, my entire class is waiting, do you mean that you are actually reading my story in school?! Wow, if so, I feel special. Sorry this is kind of a disheartening chapter…everything will be okay though, promise! Please review!  
  
Love and Fluff,   
Natalie  



	25. Duel to the Death

A/N…sorry I took so long…very long week! I'm trying to make time to write during study halls but I just can't seem to think when I'm there! Too much going on around me. This chappie is really really actiony (pardon my making up words) I'm planning on two to three more chapters…then maybe a sequel! 

Disclaimer…I'm too cheap to be rich!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hermione lay on the floor of the dungeons, Lucius had left her alone since then, and a house elf had been bringing her bread and water once every other day. Hermione knew that the only reason Lucius was keeping her around was so he could break her, but she wouldn't let that happen. 

Normally she would lay on her side under the flambeaux to keep warm, not moving very much to keep her strength up. She would mostly stare into space and think to herself, but every once in a while, a prayer would be whispered through her feeble lips.

"Oh Father, art thou in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who have trespassed against us, and lead us not to temptation but deliver us from evil. Fore thine is thy kingdom and the power and glory forever." *a/n…if this isn't how you all say it, I'm sorry, but this is just how I remember it!* 

The door creaked open and the house elf scampered in bringing a slice of bread and small glass of water. "Beanie bring you water ma'am." 

Hermione sat up in a tortured way, taking the water and swallowing it at a breath. Then eating the bread bit by bit. "Thank you Beanie." She forced a half-hearted smile and the elf scuttled away again.

The next day Hermione heard an unusual sound coming from the hall, it almost sounded like screaming. Using all of her strength she crawled over to the door and put her ear to the crack. The sound was screaming! All of a sudden there was a clamor of metal crashing to the ground and the door swung open. Standing above her was…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Draco, Harry, and Ron all went to Dumbledore's office, as they walked in the old man was using the pensive. He put the stone tub away and sat behind his desk.

"What can I do for you boys?" He smiled, his eyes twinkling. 

"Hermione's gone, my father has taken her." Draco stated matter-of-factly. Dumbledore's eyes flared. 

"Do you all have your wands?" The boys nodded, "Alright, then come with me!" He said calmly, rushing out of the office and down the corridor. Draco, Harry, and Ron all followed in silence. They came to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Minerva, Hermione's been taken." Dumbledore told her. The witch gaped at the headmaster. 

"Draco, do you know where your father might have taken her?" The old wizard asked him. 

Draco knew he might take her to the manor, but the only place he would be able to take her was into his father's chambers, where everyone was forbidden to go. "Yes." 

"Where?" Professor McGonagall asked hurriedly.

"The manor, it's the only place that no one will question him." 

Ron and Harry stood by Draco and hadn't said anything to each other, they looked each other in the eyes, it was a silent but mutual apology to each other. 

"Minerva, get some floo powder and alert the Ministry, we need to go now!" 

The witch hurried off and the new trio stood in front of Dumbledore. "As far as you three, you will come with me, hopefully you can help me find her, Draco I trust that you know where your father's chambers are then?"

Draco thought back to the one time when he had been in his father's chambers, it was the only time. "Yes, I know exactly where they are."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Draco crept around his room silently, everything seemed foreign to him. Two ministry officials, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, and Ron followed him out of the fireplace. 

"Okay Draco, show us to him." One of the officials said. She was older, about his mother's age, her name was Sandy. She had graying blonde hair, her face was kind normally, but now it was full of anticipation. The other was quite young, his name was Jeremy, he was about 26, tall and broad shouldered with a goatee and dark hair. 

The Slytherin led the way out of his room and down the hall. He knew his mother was up in her study, reading books, and he figured his father was in his chamber, probably hurting Hermione. Draco gripped his wand harder, white knuckled and almost breaking it. 

They reached the large oak doors to the chamber. Sandy unlocked it with a complex spell and led the way, with Draco behind her. The long hall was dark, just as Draco remembered it. A blood red carpet leading the way to the stairs that led to the basement and to his father's study. 

"She's probably down there." Draco whispered as they reached the end of the hall.

"You go find her, we'll take care of Lucius." Jeremy said as the four adults went toward the study. Draco, Harry, and Ron walked down the stone steps.

Draco came to the end of the steps to find a small room that branched off into three hallways. There were four fencing swords crossing each other on the wall. Draco took them down and handed one to Harry and Ron, and then took one for himself. Without speaking he pointed to Harry and then to one of the hall ways, then did the same with Ron and a different hallway. They parted ways, keeping their wands drawn along with their swords. 

Draco opened every door, to no avail of finding Hermione. He reached another set of steps and went down them. When he got to the bottom he found three doors. The first one contained a bloody mattress, the second was an empty room, and before he could reach the third he heard someone curse from behind him. 

"_Crucio_." 

Draco screamed as he felt hooks tearing his skin off. Lucius lifted the spell and Draco stood up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Nice one father, I commend you. Now, where is Hermione."

"Oh, you mean the whore? She's dead." Lucius held a death glare at Draco.

"I don't believe you, bloody bastard." Draco spat.

"Never doubt your father Draco."

Draco gripped the sword in his hand, praying that his father was lying. Hermione couldn't be dead, she was too much of a fighter. "On guard father, no wands, just swords." 

"Very well." Lucius held his wand out to his side and dropped it, Draco followed suit. The older Malfoy took a chain of a dragon off his neck and transfigured it into a sword like Draco's.

"On guard." There was a clashing of metal as the son and father duo fought each other. 

"You have fought well Draco, but I am still better."

"I learned from the best father." Draco said as he jabbed at Lucius, hitting his shoulder and drawing blood. 

"I taught you well I see," Lucius replied, hitting Draco in the stomach. He felt the pain soar through him but kept going. 

"This is taking too long," Malfoy Sr. muttered, transfiguring the two fencing swords into two full sized rapiers. The metal weighed heavy in Draco's hand, but not as much as the guilt of Hermione's alleged death hung in his heart. 

Lucius cut into Draco's side, gritting his teeth, he bared the pain and gave it his all. After a few close calls, Draco used the rest of his strength and rammed the rapier into Lucius's breastbone. The man swayed before falling to the floor in a pool of blood. He took his last breath and gasped for words.

"No matter how much you may not believe it, I did love you Draco." He gasped again. Draco put his hand on the end of the sword and his foot on his father's chest. 

"Die, you bloody bastard." He cried, twisting the sword in his father's chest. His ribs snapped and punctured his lung and his heart. There were sickening gushes from inside the man as his organs shut down like lights at the end of a long day. 

Draco removed the rapier from his father and threw it to the ground. Then practically crawled over to his wand to semi-repair his wounds. Once he was healed somewhat, he walked to the last door and opened it slowly, Hermione looked up as he walked in.

"Oh God Draco. I thought you'd never come." She cried as Draco collapsed to the floor beside her.

"I'm hear darling, and my father is dead." He said proudly, looking at the body laying out in the hallway. There was a sound of voices coming from the stairwell and the rest of the group walked down the steps. 

"We're in here!" Draco called in a rough voice. Sandy and Jeremy were busy inspecting Lucius's body while Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore hurried over to where the two lay. 

Harry hugged Hermione tightly and she forced a weak smile, Ron broke down crying next to her.

"Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry, I was being stubborn. You didn't deserve this, no one does!" He cried, wrapping her in a hug. 

"It's alright Ron, just get me back to Hogwarts, please. I just want to leave this place behind."

"We will do that Miss Granger. I just need you to touch this please." Dumbledore held out an 8 ball, Hermione knew it was a port key. Gratefully she touched the ball along with Draco, Ron, and Harry. They dissolved and reappeared in the hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them and lay Hermione on a bed alongside Draco. The Head Girl looked over at her Slytherin lover, forcing a smile before she drifted off to sleep. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N…welp, there ya go! Hope you all liked this chappie…the next will be recovery and the last will be graduation…so two more chappies and then of course one with all my thank yous…please review!

Love and Fluff,

Natalie


	26. Will you?

A/N…please excuse my insanity, I'm writing this in a notebook in study hall and we just had a fire/lock down/evacuation drill so there's still chaos all around me. 

Disclaimer…*sighs*…I swear, they aren't mine…but the characters Erin, Sandy, and Jeremy are!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Draco recovered quickly thanks to Madam Pomfrey, hut Hermione lay bedridden for weeks. Ron had forgiven her and the entire school was not walking about her ordeal instead of her pregnancy. 

On that hand, the baby was fine but Madam Pomfrey said that a few more days and she would have died of malnutrition. 

As for Hermione, she slept and (of course) did her homework, she still hadn't told her story to anyone besides Dumbledore and the ministry officials, and she knew she would have to tell sooner or later.

One evening after classes Draco came to visit Hermione. It was then that she knew she would have to tell him everything. He sat next to her on the bed listening intently to every word. She told him about the beatings, the curses, and the rape. Tears were streaming down her face as she finished and Draco embraced her tightly. 

"It's alright love, he's gone now, and I promise no one will ever hurt you again."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Soon enough Hermione was able to go to her classes again. She would come back to her room and cry herself to sleep after the bombardment of questions that she got each day. It was May now and Hermione was almost 6 months pregnant (a/n…like I said, I'm writing this in study hall, I don't remember how far along she is…so forgive me) Graduation was drawing ever nearer and the 7th years were growing more excited as the time went on. 

Draco knew that he had been very caring toward Hermione, but she still wasn't up to par. She had shown him so much love during the weeks of his trial. He had been cleared of all charges and had gone free. He also had helped her through everything, but she still seemed distant, drawing away at his every touch. He only knew of one way to cheer her up, but it would be life altering.

He went to the same shop as before, finding the perfect one, it was simple, but so…Hermione. The witch gave it to him on sale because she had heard about his ordeal as well, he thanked her and walked out of the shop and back to Hogwarts. (a/n…aren't you all dying to know what it is? Heh…don't worry, you'll find out, keep reading! I bet some of you know already.)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Monday evening after dinner, Hermione went to her room. Draco was lying on her bed as she came in and it startled her as she turned on the light. 

"Granger." He drawled, not trying at all to keep the famous Malfoy smirk from plastering itself on his face. 

"Malfoy." She crooned, laying down beside him and cuddling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her growing stomach and the baby kicked as he pressed down near her belly button. 

"What should we name her?" Draco asked, thoughts of names ran through his mind, but none seemed to fit. 

"I've always loved the name Victoria, or maybe Contessa?"

"No, too Malfoy like. We need something simple. What about Haley?"

"Haley Rose Malfoy, sounds like a keeper to me." She giggled, settling up against him.

"Malfoy?" He questioned.

"Well yes of course, we are going to get married right? Now that your father is gone." Her brow furrowed.

__

Bingo he thought, kissing her on the crown of the head and sitting up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. 

"After all we've been through, this just feels so right." He whispered, sitting her up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The Slytherin got off the bed and down on one knee. 

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about you and wish you were there by my side in everything I do. I want to you be by my side forever, no matter who objects. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" It was hard for him to look away from those crying amber eyes. He had made her cry so much lately.

The Head Girl wiped her tears away and looked down at him. "I have always imagined the day that someone would ask me that. But never once did I imagine that someone to be you. Yes, I will marry you Draco Malfoy."

He hugged her, holding her and rocking her, as he one day would do to his own daughter. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The word of Hermione's engagement to Draco spread quickly. Many girls would congratulate her, hugging her a bit too tightly. She found this funny, she was, for once, the envy of almost every girl in the school. 

Dumbledore sent a bouquet of flowers to their room, and asked them to meet him in his office as soon as possible. They went hand in hand, they were now open about their relationship because of the fact that Lucius was gone. 

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, eyes twinkling brighter than usual. They took the seats in front of him waited for him to begin.

"As I'm sure neither of you know, I am certified to perform marriages. I haven't done one in a while, but none the less, I am going to offer to do yours." He gave a mischievous smile. "I will permit you to have it on graduation day, so that you can have it surrounded by your best friends. You can of course invite your parents and family, and all of this will be free. It's not often that two enemies at Hogwarts get married."

The two were speechless, and Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Oh Professor, thank you. We would love that. But what about my dress, and his tux?" She asked.

"We will take care of everything Miss Granger. I'm sure that Professor McGonagall would love to go shopping with you for a dress, and Draco, I know a perfect tailor shop where you can have your tux custom made."

"Thank you so much." Draco spoke for the first time.

"It is my pleasure Draco, really it is." His eyes sparkled even brighter than before. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hermione found a perfect dress, with a chapel length train, and just the right amount of decoration that didn't make it too loud, or too plain. The sales witch gave her a temporary spell that would shrink her stomach so that she would look normal in the dress but wouldn't hurt the baby. 

Ginny was of course Hermione's maid of honor, and her cousin Erin was her other bridesmaid. Somehow Hermione talked Draco into letting Harry and Ron be his groomsmen. 

The day of the wedding came quickly, and by the end of the day Hermione was shaking because she was so nervous. 

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Ginny crooned, smoothing out the train of Hermione's dress and then glancing herself over in the mirror.

"Thank you." She grinned, looking over at her mother who was crying silently.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married." She sobbed.

"It's alright mom, really it is." She hugged her. 

"Don't you feel like you are rushing into things?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all, I feel like this is the right thing to do, I don't know why, I just do."

"Hermione," Her dad beamed from the doorway. "It's time."

The Head Girl took one last look at herself before hugging her mother and shooing her out of the room. Then she pulled the veil over her face as she heard the beginnings of the music. Ginny took Harry's arm, and Erin took Ron's, and of course, Hermione took her father's. 

The line began to move and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. "This is it." She whispered.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N…the full wedding is next chappie…which will be the last chappie of the story…and then there will be one of all my thank you's to all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing!

Love and Fluff,

Natalie

PS…the last chapter will take a while, it will be pretty long for my standards…sorry about that!


	27. A New Beginning

A/N…alright, sick today so I figured I'd type out my last chappie today…I'll say my tearful goodbyes next chapter

Disclaimer….everything in this story, with the exception of Sandy, Jeremy, and Erin, belongs to JK Rowling, the only thing I made off of this story was a lot of new friends and a great creative outlet. Of course the plot line is mine, but I share it with everyone that has used it before me. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hermione pulled her veil over her face and took her father's arm. Harry and Hinny walked down the aisle followed by Ron and Erin. The bridal march began to play and the Head Girl took a deep breath before proceeding. 

Draco stood next to Dumbledore, in a black tux with a white dress shirt. His hair fell down around his head, he no longer slicked it back. A single white rose lay in his breast pocket. Hermione took small steps, savoring the look on Draco's face. Her gloved hands grasped the bouquet of red and white roses so hard she thought she may drop it. 

Harry and Ron watched their best friend walk down the aisle with lumps forming in their throats. They were no longer the golden trio. Yet, they couldn't decide whether they had lost a friend or gained one. 

The song stopped when Hermione stood before her future husband and Dumbledore. The entire school was silent with tears as her father put the veil back behind her head and kissed her on the cheek. Draco took her hands in his and they turned to face Dumbledore. 

"We are gathered here today, not just to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, but also to join two enemy's made lovers together in holy bliss." His eyes seemed to shine with unseen tears as he went on. "At the beginning of this year, none of you suspect that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would end up like this by graduation. For those of you in 7th year, you know above all others how much these two despised each other. Yet now, they are preparing to marry each other and spend the rest of their lives together. Now…Draco please repeat after me. I Draco Malfoy take this woman, Hermione Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I Draco Malfoy take this woman, Hermione Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, to honor and to cherish."

"To have and to hold, to honor and to cherish."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"In sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." He smiled at her, an unspoken I love you passing through his eyes to hers.

"Now you Hermione. I Hermione Granger, take this man, Draco Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Hermione repeated the same as Draco had done.

"Now, the rings please." Dumbledore held out his hand and Ginny and Harry placed the rings in it. He gave one to Draco. "Put this on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring." He said as he put the ring on her finger.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." 

Hermione looked at Draco, tears welling up in her eyes. "Now you Hermione. With this ring."

"With this ring."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." 

"Now I understand that you have some things that you would like to say to each other before I declare you? Hermione you may go first." He stood back as the pair turned to face each other, taking each other's hands. 

She smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. "Draco, when I was young I used to wish that I was just somebody's somebody. When I grew up, I never ever thought that I would be your somebody. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars. You are the reason I wake up every morning, and you are the reason I go to sleep every night. I love you like no other, and I don't care who knows it." She sniffed and wiped a tear as it began to roll down her cheek. 

Dumbledore looked at Draco and nodded for him to begin. "Hermione, when I first met you, I knew that there was something about you. You always had a spark in your eye and a comeback to every insult. I think that was why I hated you all those years. When I started this year, I felt trapped, now there was no getting away from you. I figured it would turn out as the worst year at this school. But now, I think of it as the best year of my life. Please remember, I will love you forever and always." He wiped a tear that fell down her cheek again. 

Dumbledore smiled, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Please stand to greet Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." There wasn't a dry eye in the hall as everyone burst into a thunderous applause. 

Dumbledore set off a bubble balloon as the couple walked back down the aisle. Once outside the hall, they turned to face each other. 

"Well I guess this is it." Hermione mumbled, she had never felt more lost for words.

"I love you, and every day I will love you more and more, until I have no love left to give, and then I'll still keep on loving you." Draco said suddenly, hugging her tightly.

"Always and forever." She said, kissing him softly. 

By the time they went back into the hall, the tables had been set and the wedding party was sitting where the prefects table normally was. They took their seats and Dumbledore stood up again. 

"The end of the year is here, and another year will begin. Life moves on after tragedy, we all know that. Children will be born, people will die, that's just the way life goes. Remember this, to live is to love, to love is to feel, to feel is to hurt, to hurt is to lose, to lose is to hate, to hate is to heal, to heal is to change, to change is to risk, to risk is to love. Love is a risk everyone takes, some of us win, some of us lose, it's a lottery of hearts, you never know what to expect, just keep playing the odds and pray for the best. And with that, I ask you all to please…tuck in." With a wink of his eye, food covered the tables. 

There was loud chatter throughout the hall and Hermione looked to her right to see Ron and Erin talking heatedly. She smiled, seeing that familiar dazed look in Ron's eyes. 

Harry and Ginny were mostly smiling at each other and holding hands. The trio was growing up, that was for sure. The Head Girl furrowed her brow and frowned. Draco noticed this and turned to her.

"What's wrong love?"

"Well, this is the last day I will ever spend with all of my friends, I'm just going to miss them so much.

Ron and Harry overheard and looked with concern at the Head Girl. "Its alright Hermione, we'll always be friends, forever." Ron soothed her.

"I know that, and I love you all." 

After dinner, the tables were cleared for a short dance as a sort of "reception." The band was back and Hermione and Draco got the first dance. Song was the first one they danced to at the Yule Ball.

__

We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you.  
  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, You were there to remind me  
This is the start.   
  
Life is a road, and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.   


They spun slowly, savoring up every last aspect of one another. The song faded away and they broke apart, their friends applauded, along with the teachers. They kissed to an echo of "awww's" from the hall. 

"The best man needs to toast!" Seamus shouted, Harry stood up on the stage with a glass of sparkling grape juice *just like the real stuff isn't it!? Hehe I love that stuff!* Everyone grabbed their own glasses and waited as he spoke. 

"Today my best friend got married, I can't believe that, it still seems like this is all a dream. I love her very much, but I know her husband does too. I have such a hard time saying that, husband. I never thought that she would ever even get within a foot of Draco, let alone learn to love him. But now that I see how much love there is in her eyes when she looks at him, I know that nothing is impossible. I haven't lost a friend today, I've gained a new one. So now, I toast to you Hermione, and to you Draco, may your lives be happy forever." He raised his glass and wiped his face with his sleeve before anyone noticed a tear fall, but Hermione saw it. 

She went up to him as the band started up again. "Harry, I love you too. And remember, you'll never lose me, ever. I'll always be there for you." She hugged him.

As the dance drew to an end Hermione had an idea. She ran up to the band and requested a song. It was one of her favorite muggle songs, some of it wouldn't make sense to the purebloods, but the song still held true. 

__

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June 

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon

And there was me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

As we go on 

We remember 

All the times we 

Had together

And as our lives change 

Come whatever 

We will still be

Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

La, la, la, la

Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la

We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

Everyone held hands and danced in a big circle during the song, and once it was over, they all hugged and cried in each other's arms. Dumbledore stepped up to the platform and took the microphone.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to say this, but it is time for you to return home. Please take the carriages down to the station." He wiped a tear with his dark blue handkerchief. 

They all took the carriages down to the station and said their tear filled goodbyes to their teachers. Hagrid blew his nose into an oversized tissue and gripped the trio tightly.

"I'm gonner' miss ya'll." He sniffed. 

"We'll miss you too Hagrid, we love you!" Hermione hugged him one last time as the train whistle blew and they hurried off to the train, Erin was saving the compartment. Ron sat next to her and put an arm around her waist. Hermione sat next to her cousin and Draco put his arms around her. Harry and Ginny cuddled on the other side of the compartment. 

The train ride home was filled with remembering times and laughter, even Draco joined in. There was a small period of silence when and Ginny broke it. 

"So why Draco?" She snickered as he looked at her in a puzzled way.

"Why what?" 

"Why did you fall in love with Hermione?" 

He looked deeply into his wife's amber eyes, kissing her softly before answering. "I don't know. I guess what they say is true."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Opposites attract." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~*~The End~*~

A/n…wow, I think that's the first time I have ever cried writing a chapter. I hope you all liked it! It may not be very long, and there's a lot of dialogue but it's the end chappie all the same. I personally like my ending sentence, tell me what you all think! I want long reviews! I put my time into this when I could have been sleeping! I'm going to make a sequel, but not yet, I want to finish my other story first! That won't take long! Maybe in a week or two…so be waiting…and until then…review! that's what will make me write faster!!

I love you all…thank you so much for reading! 

Love and Fluff forever…

Natalie


	28. Update!

a/n…just thought I would alert you all to the fact that I made the first chapter of the sequel! Its called Always and Forever…I'd really love for you to read and review it for me, I'm having a bit of writers block, so maybe the more you review, the better I will be able to think!

Love and Fluff,

Natalie


End file.
